Boundless Spell
by xxxFaiFan
Summary: This story is the link between Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess. After the battle with Demise, Link believes both the Demon King and Ghirahim are dead. But what really happens, is Ghirahim is still alive and creates the Mirror of Twilight to free his master. NOT YAOI!
1. Prologue

The sky was red. The clouds were black. The ground was made of metal and earth mixtures. The Demon Realm was nothing but darkness, no light to bring out any details. Nothing but a figure dressed in white…

Ghirahim bent over at the waist, in pain. _It hurt to be converted to spirit form…_ He decided.

His entire body was still black with the white pattern, all except for his face. He fell to his knees, and the metallic clang rang out as his skin touched the metal on the ground. He shakily put his hands down on the ground, supporting himself.

Black diamonds flaked off, then there were more and more as they enveloped him. After a few seconds, they turned from jet black slowly to a white color. What was left was a disheveled Demon Lord, kneeling on the ground. His arms were still black, and he still had the pattern down the left side of his body, but for the most part he was back to normal.

Wincing, he stood back up. His knees buckled beneath him, sending him to the ground with the same metallic sound again. Muttering an explicit, he steeled himself for the incoming message from his master.

_**Ah, so you **_**are**_** alive. **_

He winced as the voice entered his head. _Yes, yes I am master. I am currently attempting to free you from the Master Sword._

He could almost feel his master's disbelief and doubt. _**You? I thought you were nearly destroyed by a mere human. How do you possibly figure you'll be able to free me? **_

_Master…_

_**I'll allow you to attempt. But just remember one thing. If you fail me again, you will cease to exist.**_

Ghirahim let out an easier breath as his master's voice stopped penetrating his mind. But the relief was replaced with anxiety. How was he going to bring his master back? No demon could go near the Master Sword without losing at least one piece to their body. Absently, he reached up and touched his rounded ear. He'd figured that out by his own experience.

But there had to be some way to bring his master back.

His own existence depended on it.


	2. A good idea

Ghirahim slowly and painfully made his way to the exit of the Demon realm. After his fight with Link, he had been so very sore. The spot where the diamond had been on his chest still ached, and with a glance down, he saw the veins on his chest sticking out with irritation. With a deep breath, he made it to the circle.

The circle he stood on was light red, and it had similar markings spreading from it on the ground as the ones that stood out on his face and body. Bracing himself, he reached up and snapped his fingers, and was warped to the parallel world.

* * *

Ghirahim landed behind the statue of the goddess in the Sealed Grounds. Below, he knew his master was vanquished forever. Yet inside the temple, the Master Sword sat, housing the Demise from the past. To crack the mystery of the seal on the sword That was his only hope. Save his master, save his own life.

He edged along the side of the large statue, still cringing from pain. It was slowly ebbing away, though, and he felt his posture come back to him. He edged around the side, and peeked around. There were people sitting in a circle, and luckily no one noticed him. He stepped back, pressing his back to the cold stone. Raising his hand, he let out a snap, and was quickly warped into the temple.

Pillars hid his appearance, and as he looked around the edge of one, he saw the sky child. Link stood with the blond girl that the Demon Lord had attempted capture on so many times. _What's her name? Zelda?_ They were in front of the doors, about to exit. Link suddenly stopped, and turned around in a circle, sensing Ghirahim…

…Who froze and backed up against the column even more.

Finally, the two exited, leaving him in the room alone. _I should have come here at night…_ He thought to himself. He heard the doors to the temple grind together, and a loud bang signified their closing.

He ran forward, and found himself standing before the legendary sword. Glancing behind himself nervously, he realized all was safe; the destroyed Gate of Time hid him, and he'd know if anyone else were to enter the temple. He squatted down, and reached out to touch the silver blade. As soon as his fingers touched the surface, he recoiled. A burning sensation shot up his arm, and he found that his fingers that had touched it were white. Not only that, but they were numb. He flexed his hand, trying to regain the sense. It didn't work.

He paused.

The sword spirit for the Master Sword was named Fi. And she was like him. Biting his lip, he sat back and gave it more thought. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to mimic the sword's surface, and make a way into the realm within the sword.

His master would then surely be able to understand, right?

He reached out yet again and touched the metal, and the burn resurfaced. He ignored it, and sat there, clutching the end of his cape in his mouth to not make a sound. He abruptly let out a sharp gasp, and the hand that was touching the blade flew to his chest, where his chest abruptly shot a sharp pain across his torso. He felt the tip of the diamond rise again, and his breath became uneven.

The burning in his hand traveled forward and buried itself into the diamond, which disappeared as soon as it appeared. The burning luckily ceased, as did the pain in his chest. But what was left of it felt… **wrong**. His fingers had sensitivity and were back to the color they'd originally been, but it was that part in his chest that had the numbness. _Great._ He thought irritably.

He remembered reading something somewhere once, about a spell that allowed anyone to go into anything. Or it was something similar to it. He stood, still touching the numb spot on his chest, and warped back to the demon world. He just had to find that book.

* * *

Back in his manor, he searched the library for that book. The walls were just covered in bookshelves, and nothing was as organized as it had once been. Evidently his minions had been through it, searching for information on the Goddess's chosen hero. Frustration swept over him in a wave. He abruptly called for his slaves, and four of them hurriedly ran into the room, tripping over each other.

He gave a sigh, getting tired of having to deal with their stupidity. "Where's the tome on dark spells?" He asked, watching them with a glower. The four looked at each other, sending back silent growls to communicate. "**Well?**" He shouted, becoming even more impatient than usual. They turned back to him, dumfounded. His hand went to his eye, hoping to stop the twitching there. "Then find it. **Now**."

Ever since the hero had defeated both him and his master, things had not been going well for him. His patience was merely a word, not something that truly existed.

While his minions searched the shelves, he paced back and forth, a grimace on his face. Couldn't they hurry? He debated telling them of the fate that was set for him, but decided against it. It was too risky. They'd run rampage, destroying the realm for all it was worth, just because their master was warned of his destruction if he failed. _They'll be the end of me._ He thought glumly, then let out a mental groan as a shelf fell on one of the red monsters, emitting a purple cloud from under it.

He walked over and flipped the book shelf off the floor, and dug through the books himself. A dark purple and red book caught his eyes, and he picked it up. The book was heavy and large, and covered in dust. In black writing, he saw it titled, "_**The art of Black Magic**_" and let out a joyful cry. He fled the room with the book tucked in the crook of his arm, leaving his minions to put the books back into order and mourn the lost.

He dashed into his study, and flung the book on the desk. Excited, he flung himself around the table and into the chair behind it. He scooted forward, and flipped through the pages. He'd seen it before. The spell that would allow things to enter and leave sealed places was the one he'd need. _Inside the Master Sword counts as a sealed place, correct?_ He thought to himself, pausing to think. He nodded. Demise was "sealed" in the sword, after being defeated.

He flipped through the huge manuscript at least three times before he found it, and he smoothed out the page. The worn cover did nothing to keep the pages together, and he attempted to keep the thing from collapsing. What he saw was an intricate diagram on a portal, and how to make it. The book had been made hundreds of years before, and being the only one in existence, Ghirahim wasn't sure if it would work. He traced his index finger along the circle in the center of the page, thinking.

It required something round, or had been round, and large. He put the backs of his hands against his face and leaned back, musing over what he could use. As a realization dawned on him, he stood up so fast the chair toppled backwards. The Gate of Time.

Of course, he couldn't use the one in the forest, considering it would be noticeable if it were to be taken. He tapped his finger on the wood. _No. _He thought. _The one in the desert. It's broken, but it will surely fill its purpose again._

He grabbed the book and started to the edge of the darkened realm, and approached the exit. As he stepped on it, he turned. The world he had ruled over, the land that called him Lord, completely depended on if he were able to succeed. _There's no pressure_. He lied to himself.

With a deep sigh, he snapped his fingers and warped to the sea of sand.


	3. Forgetfulness

"Ugh…" Link grunted as he sat up out of bed. He could still hear Pipit's voice ringing in his ears. "_Come on, Link! Up an' at 'em!_"

He spun his legs off the bed and braced his hands on the edge of the mattress. He shook his head, attempting to wake up. It didn't do so much good, and he yawned. He remembered just then. One of his teachers, Professor Owlan wanted everyone to bring in a plant that was supposedly **rare**.

Link's hand flew up to his temple, smacking his forehead hard. "Damn it..." He growled. _How could I forget?_ He thought angrily, pulling on his knight's tunic. He knew the perfect plant to grab, but he had to go back to the surface to get it.

He looked out the window, and saw the sun was hardly over the clouds. He still had time to go.

Opening the cabinet in his room, he pulled out the Hylian shield that the Thunder Dragon had given him, along with a training sword. He put both on, but wished he could hold the Master Sword again. Besides, he missed Fi. She'd been the sword spirit that stood by his side for so long, guiding him to where he needed to go next and providing help when he needed it. How he longed to see her, just one more time.

But he knew that wasn't possible.

Link looked out the door nervously, and saw no signs of anyone. He ran down the halls to the door and walked out. A gentle wind blew at him and he took a deep breath of the fresh air. The wind wasn't bad, there always being a constant breeze. With the wind at his back, he ran to the closest diving dock. He sprinted and jumped off it. Then, as he was falling, he lifted his hands to his mouth and using his two index fingers, whistled loud and clear.

A brilliant red bird swooped up from behind him, catching him on its back. Link smiled and patted the bird's neck, cooing to it. He then gently nudged the bird's side with his foot, guiding it towards the yellow pillar of light.

* * *

Another boom ricocheted across the walls. The ground vibrated, almost sending the Demon Lord to his rear. The dust cleared, and he took his arm from his eyes.

Ghirahim grimaced and let out a growl of frustration. The spell wasn't working. Either it didn't work at all or he just wasn't doing it right.

He paced in front of the gorge, thinking to himself. What wasn't right? Was he doing the motions wrong? Was his timing off? Casting his negative thoughts to the side, he walked over to the book and picked it up. Precariously holding it in one arm, he raised his other, pointing to the broken Gate of Time and began the spell again.

* * *

Link landed right outside the Lanayru mining center, and walked to his right. The stone pillars surrounded a purple stone, and Link walked over to it and hit it with his sword. The area around him changed, grass growing along the ground, and there was a small robot that whirred to life. Link nodded to it in a friendly fashion, and the robot let out a happy beep and waved back. Link ran to the outer edge of the grass and found a small flower. The sun had yet to fully show its face to the surface, so the ancient flower was still lustrous. Grinning, he bent down and picked it up. As soon as his fingers touched it, a loud boom sounded, and the ground vibrated.

Startled, he looked around. It seemed to have come from behind the walls of the Mining center, and he ran forward to them.

**BOOM!**

Another vibration sent Link spiraling down to his rear, landing in soft sand. Looking up, he saw a cloud of dust rising into the air. _What in the world is going on in there?_ He thought to himself, and regained his footing. He gripped the side of the wall in case there was another tremor.

* * *

Ghirahim coughed, having breathed in some dust. Things were **not** going as planned. He pulled one of the corners of his cape up to his mouth and started to breathe through it, and waited for the dust to settle. Eventually, it did, and he started again.

In the middle of the spell, he heard a shout. He turned around, and saw the sky child racing towards him, a sword brandished and pointing towards him. He tilted his head back and let out an exasperated sigh. _All the best-laid plans… _As Link lunged forward, Ghirahim caught the sword between his fingers, and glowered down at the boy. "Not now, Link." He muttered. "I wasn't even causing you any trouble." He snatched the weak blade from the boy's grasp, and flung it back the way he'd come in.

Link turned to watch it go, and he felt Ghirahim's hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. Eyes wide, he was knocked to the ground.

Ghirahim pointed in the direction of the sword. "I'm telling you now. Get up. Get out of here. **Leave**." Link sat there, in shock. "Get up now before I'll have to kill you. Do you even hear me, **boy**?" He hissed at the blond on the ground.

Remembering their past experiences, Link rushed to his feet and sprinted away. Ghirahim watched him go with a scowl. _Maybe there'll be fewer distractions now. I've got to get this right. _He thought to himself.

* * *

Link ran back and retrieved his sword. The Demon Lord** was** alive after all. He turned and saw the man turn back around and resume the pose he was in_. Just what the hell is he doing?_ Link thought to himself, and started back at Ghirahim.

Just as he was about to jump, he heard an excited and joyous sound come from the demon, and the heap of the broken fragments to the Gate of Time started to float off the ground. It looked like they were repairing themselves.

_I can't let him do anything to endanger this land again_! Link thought angrily, and from behind, slashed at Ghirahim.

* * *

A slash to his back interrupted what Ghirahim had almost finished. He turned, his expression showing rage. "Link, I warned you." He growled. The boy looked up at him, his eyes suddenly large with fear. Ghirahim lashed out and grabbed the sword, and tossed it to the gorge. Link watched the blade fall, a sense of dread overwhelming him. "I suggest that you leave while you have the chance to get back to your petty sky." Ghirahim said coldly, turning his back on the boy.

Link didn't move, but just sat there. _Oh well_. Ghirahim thought to himself. _As long as he isn't a nuisance. _He opened the book and raised his hand again. His voice filled the air with the chant required for the spell, and the Gate of Time crushed back together.

Now it was time for Ghirahim to make the necessary contribution, the piece of what the portal would lead into. He stopped and touched his chest. The point of the diamond was back, and it was losing its numb feeling. Then, as if he had summoned it, one of his kunai blades shot from the diamond into the center of the circular gate. The only difference was the small blade seemed exactly like the Master Sword back at the Sealed Grounds.

Ghirahim fell to his knees, clutching the diamond at his chest. The burn was back, and in full force. But where the small blade had hit, it stayed. A white pattern spread from the blade to the outer edge of the gate, then disappeared. Ghirahim looked up, and watched as the pattern repeated itself, until the entire gate was flashing white. With a grimace, he pulled the book over to him and flipped through the pages, and found the diagram again. There was nothing else to do.

He let out a sharp shout, doubling over.

* * *

Link sat there and stared throughout the entire process. He had no clue what exactly was happening.

The small dagger flew through the air and lodged itself in the center of the Gate of Time, and Link jumped. He had no clue what to expect. Things did not seem safe, and as he was about to get up, the Demon Lord fell to his knees with a cry.

At that, Link froze. He'd fought the man over and over, and though he'd let out small sounds of complaint, he'd never cried out like that; Never even after Link destroyed his master. The only thing close to it had been during the last fight between the two of them, as Link drove the Master Sword through the diamond in his chest.

He was about to go over to the white-haired demon when the gate caught his attention again. The white had faded to black. Then, abruptly, the gate began to **shrink**. It shrunk to a little less than half its size, and then the white patterns began to stretch across the surface from the little dagger. Intricate designs began to cover the entire surface, until it was perfectly symmetrical. The white markings were placed on top of a black backing, and right in the center, as there had been on the gate, was the symbol of the Triforce.

The circular object lowered itself down in front of the Demon Lord, and his small knife shattered into diamonds.


	4. Abandoned

Ghirahim looked up at the object that had landed in front of him. It was still standing, and it faced him. The side with all the white markings showed his reflection. He appeared exhausted and disheveled. And not only that, but he saw the sky child advancing on him in his weakened state.

He turned, giving Link the best glare he could muster. The pain was gone, but what was left was an unyielding weak feeling throughout his body. He tensed, ready to fight.

Link looked down at him, his face showing confusion and sympathy. The realization shocked and disgusted the Demon Lord. _No._ He thought suddenly, recoiling from the boy's expression. I _am something you should fear, not feel sorry for!_ The boy reached his hand out, a silent gesture of friendship.

* * *

_What am I doing?_ Link asked himself as he reached his hand down to the man. _After he just threatened my very existence, he lets out a cry of pain and I feel sorry for him. Just how many times did he try to kill me?_

Yet he still held his hand out.

* * *

Ignoring the offering of kindness, Ghirahim shakily got to his feet, and turned his back on the boy. He instead picked up the book and found his page. He needed something, something like a thick wall. His eyes spotted the stone mountains just a small way from where they were.

He hefted the book under one arm and tried to lift the mirror in the other, but was only able to lift it a few inches. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on bringing back his strength. It seemed he was lacking it, after the diamond in his chest had almost ruptured.

With his eyes still closed, he leaned on the mirror, feeling exhausted. _I can't be fatigued right now. I have to bring back Demise._ He thought glumly. He felt the mirror move, and opening his eyes, he saw the young boy lifting it for him.

This shocked him. "Link?" He asked, and then flinched inwardly at how his voice sounded. It sounded just as bad as his reflection had looked.

"Where is it you want this?" Link asked, not making eye contact with him.

Ghirahim blinked, Link's sudden helpfulness an unexpected action. After he had wanted to destroy him, Link was unknowingly helping out the Demon Lord with the revival of his master. He pointed Link in the direction of the stone, and the boy walked ahead with the mirror. Ghirahim felt a dark grin creep its way onto his face. The boy was helping him. What a lucky day this was for the demon.

He followed the blond, trailing behind. _How could this be so easy?_ They got to the wall, and Link set the mirror on the ground. He looked up at Ghirahim, curious. The man pulled the book from under his arm and flipped to the page. Looking down at it, he pondered the positioning. He shook his head at Link and gestured the boy back a bit.

Link hefted the thing off the sandy ground and stepped back a ways. Ghirahim turned the page and found another diagram, this time showing the circular object facing the wall, and there being small writings underneath. Squinting, Ghirahim was able to read it. The sun was starting to glare off the old pages, nearly blinding him.

He cast a glace up, seeing the blond still watching him. The mirror was in the correct position, and the sand held it upwards without the boy's touch. All that was left to do was to open the portal and see if it had worked.

"Link. Isn't there somewhere better you could be?" Ghirahim asked, his brow furrowing. He wasn't worried about the boy's occupations, but rather of how his reaction would be to finding he helped revive Demise.

* * *

_"Isn't there somewhere better you could be?"_ Ghirahim had asked. Link's look of curiosity turned to confusion, and he then abruptly saw the position of the sun. How could he be so forgetful? Was it a curse by his professor that he would never be to class on time?

He spun on his heel and ran to the grass-covered land, and found the flower again. He picked it up, and the stem of it had been slightly fractured due to the violent quaking earlier. The slime got on his hands, but he ignored it. He went up to the bird statue, and looked over his shoulder at the Demon Lord. It was if the man was waiting for him to leave.

Link closed his eyes and focused on the statue, willing to be sent to the sky. As the orange beam raised a wind and blew him into the air, he looked down again. Little did he know that would be the last time he ever saw Ghirahim.

* * *

The sky child shot through the air with the strange pink flower, and disappeared above the clouds. Ghirahim let a sly smile appear on his face. Now he could commence with the restoration of his master.

He walked behind the mirror, and he felt his strength slowly returning to him. He started to mutter the end of the spell, and the white pattern on the mirror began to spin. He grimaced, the diamond in his chest aching as if it were an overused muscle.

The pattern of the mirror faded, then produced a hazy copy in front of the original. It floated forward into the stone wall, and stretched into it. Each layer of the pattern spun in a different direction, seeming almost to hypnotize him. He stepped closer to the mirror, and another white pattern drifted from its surface, and changed to a small set of stairs.

He checked the book. Sure enough, this was supposed to happen.

The stairs ended in a white circle, mimicking the original design. With a deep breath, he climbed up them, and stood in the circle. Clutching the book firmer in his grasp, he tilted his head back and hoped it worked right.

It felt as though a wind rushed through him, and through slit eyes, he watched small black particles drift forward from his body. He shut his eyes tight as the discomfort in his chest persisted, and he was swept into the portal.

* * *

When Ghirahim reopened his eyes, the area around him was white. The ground looked normal enough, but the varying shades of colors went from the lightest grey to slightly darker than that. It looked like there were floating islands here too, such as the skies above the clouds. And the sky here was pure white. It was completely white, apart from the black flecks from the portal.

Ghirahim looked around. No, it wasn't just from the portal. The entire place was filled with them. But as he spun in a circle, he caught sight of the gateway he'd just gone through. It looked exactly the same, and behind him, the exact same circle was embedded into the off-white ground, barely visible.

Then his eyes settled on something else, something that completely stood out from the rest.

The Demon King stood, seeming to stare into the distance. His fire-orange hair blew out behind him, as did his garments. The black and red scales littered his thick arms, and he stood tall, taller than any mortal or non-mortal could.

His servant hesitantly made his way towards him, seeming to lag.

"Master." Ghirahim said, bowing to one knee behind the king.

"**It's about time you got here.**" Demise's voice boomed across the whitened landscape.

Ghirahim let a grimace conform to his features. "I apologize. I ran into some unexpected trouble…"

"**I realized that, you worthless scrap of a demon!**." The taller one insulted, spinning around to face him.. "**Don't you realize, the boy would never had helped you if it weren't for me?**"

_Link…? Just what did you have to do with this?_ Ghirahim pondered, staring up at his master, feeling for once like his own minions.

"**Ah yes, that small boy, whom you so fondly call "sky child," was under my influence to help you.**"

The lesser of the two let his gaze drop to the ground, and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"**If it weren't for me, don't you realize, you'd never have gotten as far as you have now! And to think I used to coddle you, protect you, make you feel higher than all the rest.** " The creature raised his hand to his face, taking in the dark skin and large muscles there. "**Yet all I get in return are failed efforts to please me.**"

Ghirahim let his head hang in shame. "I-I'm sorry, master." He said softly, afraid to raise his voice any higher than it was.

"_**Sorry?**_** You should feel more than **_**sorry**_** for your failures! You failed, every single time, to take down that boy and destroy him. Even in your true form did you fall short, that boy piercing that sacred blade into your chest. It even caused that boy to defeat me, all because you were the sword I held in that fight! "**

"But master…"

Demise pointed his large index finger down at Ghirahim. "**It is not the wielder's fault. It is the sword's fault it was not strong enough to win the fight.**"

The Demon Lord winced at that insult, then muttered a reply. "Yes master."

"**You have been unsuccessful with everything I have asked you to do. Even now, you've failed.**"

Ghirahim looked up, his features containing sadness and confusion still. Then, abruptly, his hands went to his head as the pain came.

_**You've bound yourself unmercifully to the portal you created. Now, every time it is used in the future, it will only cause you pain. And it can never be destroyed, only because it would end your life and the realm inside the sword.**_

With that, his master stomped his way to the portal. But before he left, he had one last thing to say to Ghirahim. _**Don't think I'll come back for you. You and I are no longer bound by this servant and master facade. That will mean I am now free of your existence as you are mine.**_ Demise thought at him, and warped out. Ghirahim fell onto his other knee, the pain even worse yet. The mirror was the cause of all of this.

_No…_ He thought glumly. _It's my own existence. It's true, what he said. I've been nothing but a failure, empty luggage he's been having to carry on his shoulders. I... I should just stay here… _ He thought, then promptly fell to the side, unconscious.

* * *

Author's note

Hello~! This is Vanghira (aka xxxFaiFan) and I just wanted to say thanks! Thanks a lot for reading my story so far, and I promise, things will start to get even more… interesting…

And I may edit the previous chapters, since I just now noticed that the breaks between the parts don't show up, and those make the story flow better.

So, please leave feedback! Feedback is what inspires me to write more! Until next time~


	5. White Diamonds

The sky was white. The bleached color was sickening. It was the first thing Ghirahim saw when he opened his eyes. He didn't get up, but rather just rolled to his back. _How long have I been unconscious?_ He wondered, having absolutely no clue.

Aching from his previous position, he lay there, silently counting the seconds as they passed. Some time later, 548 seconds to be exact, he became bored. He sat up. Blinking, he realized his chest didn't hurt. He reached up from under his cloak and felt his torso. It was smooth.

The diamond had finally retracted.

He let out a sigh. Ever since he'd battled the sky child in the Sealed Grounds, he had never felt the same. The diamond in his chest had appeared with the revealing of his final form, but after Link shattered it with the Master Sword, it hadn't healed. _But now_, he noted, _it seems to have finally closed up_.

He stood, and noticed something else about his condition. He seemed to feel… **different** in a way. As he evaluated this, he realized why. There was no stress from stopping the sky child. His mind wasn't being forcefully pulled away to things he didn't wish to do. No, he wasn't entitled to serve his "master" anymore.

A smile formed on his face. He was free.

He decided to look around a bit, wanting to explore the white expanse of land. He walked forward, and found where the land started to end. Looking over the edge, he saw it was just white there too, apart from the occasional grey speck of land. It truly was like the sky above the clouds, except the sky wasn't so plain. "Could use some more variety in color…" He mused to himself.

"It is not within my capabilities to alter the appearance of this realm." A feminine voice said behind him.

He jumped, having believed he was all alone. But his eyes focused on the figure as he turned, glaring at her. It was the Master Sword's sword spirit, supposedly named Fi. She had pale blue skin that matched the left side of her outfit, and on the right it was a darker blue. With an amused smirk he noted that she had no arms, and preferred to levitate.

"It was just a basic statement, **Fi**." He said, adding all the malice he could muster into her name. "It had nothing to do with you."

"There is a 98% possibility that you have been relinquished from your relationship with Demise."

Ghirahim tensed at the change of topic. He still couldn't believe it himself, but hearing this from his enemy sealed it. As he chewed over her words, he came to a confusing stop. "What's with the last two percent?"

"Your resolve may seem strong now, Ghirahim, but there is a chance in the future you may want to go back to him."

He glared at her levitating form. "First of all, it's **Lord** Ghirahim. And I've had enough of following someone else's orders. From now on, I'm only obeying my own."

"There is a 99% chance you will stick to that proposed statement. And 1% that you will need to listen to someone else at a time, Ghirahim."

"Why are you not calling me my full title?" He growled at her, turning his back to her.

"After your prior master had broken the bond of servant and master between the two of you, your title as 'Lord' became dormant." She stated.

"**Dormant**, you say? As dormant as you are within this blade which is never to be removed?" He retorted. She remained silent. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, furrowing his brow. He was becoming frustrated. There was still so much already for him to handle. He walked towards the exit.

Fi followed him, hovering in the air. More and more, he became irritated she made no effort to break the silence. "Just how hard is it for you to talk?" He shouted, and glared at her. He was expecting her to show some expression of surprise, and he secretly hoped for revenge because of earlier.

"Indications suggest you are still highly temperamental." She said, bearing no emotion.

Unable to come up with a retort to that, he stalked the rest of the way to the exit. She followed him there.

He just couldn't stand it. His master left him behind like a piece of trash. After all the work he went through to bring him back. He unmercifully fought the sky child, wreaking havoc on the boy's plans, just so he could proceed with his own. He failed, and was converted to his spirit form, and trapped inside his blade.

Ghirahim fell to his knees. He wasn't able to do anything while imprisoned within the sword, yet his master had blamed his failure on him. Ghirahim had given him **everything**, his freedom, his will, his own thoughts, just to serve him. And all that was lost. It was all lost within a white world, where everything was nothing; Yet nothing had been everything at one point in his life.

* * *

_Ghirahim knelt in front of the Demon King. The ritual was about to take place, deep inside the darkness of the chamber. They were beneath Demise's castle, in one of the circular rooms far below the ground._

_All around them, purple flames had been lit in an attempt to light the room, but still keep it dark. They hung on dark red walls in worn torch holders, giving the room an ancient feeling._

"_**Ghirahim**." Demise spoke firmly._

_The young, white-haired demon looked up at him, seeming nervous. "Yes sir?"_

"_**There is still the possibility you may back out. This bondage will last a lifetime, or until ended. Do you still wish to continue?**"_

_Ghirahim stared at the ground, pondering. He was still young, a child in relation to the age he could go to. Only 30 years old, he still had several millennia to go. He was neither rich nor poor, and lived in a rather good place. He had his thoughts to himself, and his own free will. He could do what he wanted, without question. But he was bored. Did he really want to live to three or so millennia with nothing to do? He could join with Demise and help rule, like the leader wanted, and become the Demon Lord next to his king. He could be in charge of every horde, battle, almost anything if he joined this bond. But in the process… The secrecy of thoughts would be lost, his will was his master's, and he was to become a weapon._

_Was it truly, really worth it?_

* * *

Ghirahim slammed his fist against the ground, wishing away everything. And the stupid sword spirit behind him watched as his hectic emotions ran throughout his entire being. She watched him without a word, just staring the entire time. This infuriated him. He turned around angrily, glaring at her.

"Go ahead!" He shouted. "Mock me, degrade me as a demon, do whatever you will, but just get it over with!" His voice turned desperate at the end, then he abruptly broke down at her feet, sobbing before his enemy.

She sensed his thoughts. "Ghirahim." She said softly, surprising him a small amount. He didn't think she had the ability to change her tone. "There is a high possibility that your emotions consist mainly of depression, anxiety, and anger. Loneliness and embarrassment are near the top also. But as you are no longer bound to Demise as his servant, you and I are no longer enemies."

Fi floated down to him, evidently to see him better. He flinched away, suddenly hating every second that she spent in his presence. He stood, and turned his back on her once again.

"I… I can't stand anyone to see me like this…" He muttered with a grimace, angrily wiping the tears on his face away. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then abruptly stepped to the circle, and in a cloud of black squares, he was gone.

* * *

Author's note~

So, I've seen people portray Ghirahim as somewhat bipolar, so... This was my attempt...

ALSO! I guess I should say this... This is and will not be **GhiraFi**! Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up.

Please review~! If you like and you don't really have anything to say, just say you like! XD

Besides, it would fill my heart with rainbows.


	6. Storming within the Thunderhead

Ghirahim stumbled off the steps and caught himself on the mirror, disrupting its spiraling; The pattern stopped as it sank to the ground. He reached up and rubbed his chest, sighing. It didn't hurt so much now, but it was just rather felt like he had an overused muscle.

He reveled in the sight around him, taking in the colors. It wasn't white like inside the Master Sword. The sky was a bright blue, just like it had been before he left. He thought about turning around and asking Fi how long he was unconscious. The thought of the place caused him to abruptly grimace, remembering the prior event. Besides, there was no way on the surface he was going back in there in that moment.

_She said I might try to return to Demise as his servant… _He growled to himself at the idea, the notion infuriating him. _After he tossed me away like that? Like a piece of paper in the wind? I think not._ But he still felt sad, and he knew that the initial shock hadn't released its grip on him.

He needed time to recollect his thoughts.

He looked down to the mirror, which he held onto with one of his hands. It had just created memories of hate, and he wanted nothing to do with it. Yet he knew that if he just left it, something awful was bound to happen. He snapped, and it vanished in a cloud full of diamonds. He could easily move it around now, it being within his inventory.

With a glance around, he realized anyone or anything could lurk nearby, and he needed a quiet, secluded area to go to. With a deep breath, he raised his hand into the air and snapped.

Ghirahim reappeared within the thunderhead in the sky field, on a small island. There was a short incline towards the top, and part of a wall composed of two pillars reached across the far side of it. At the top of one column, he sat, and stared off into the distance.

_So it's true._ He thought to himself. _Mast- I mean Demise really did leave me behind, and he's not coming back for me._ The thought abruptly saddened him

For over two thousand years, he'd been by the Demon King's side as his loyal servant. Always bending this way and that, trying to please him, Ghirahim did his best. He studied the legacy of the Goddess, and the words about her "chosen hero." He remembers the day very clearly when Demise found the Skyloftian girl to be Hylia.

"_**Ghirahim!**" The voice boomed._

"_Y-yes master?" Ghirahim responded, surprised at the abrupt shout._

_The tall man let out a guttural laugh. "**Look at this!**" He pointed to an image in a pool of water. "**You see that blond girl?**" He burst into laughter again._

"_Yes master…?" Ghirahim spoke softly, beginning to worry for his master's state of mind. He peered into the still water, seeing only a small-framed blond child._

"_**Do you have any idea who she might be?**"_

"_No."_

"_**That bag of flesh is the Goddess Hylia!**" Demise barked, then started to chortle again. Another blond child moved into the picture, and poked her shoulder. She spun around and the boy ran off, her tailing behind him._

_It took a second for this to sink in for Ghirahim. Then, slowly, a smirk spread across his features. "And the other blond will more than likely be her chosen hero?" He asked, watching the two figures running around together, seeming inseparable._

"_**Yes. And it will be your job in that future to separate the two and bring the girl to me.**"_

Ghirahim frowned as he remembered the memory. The pool of water… It always foresaw the future several hundred years before it actually happened. It allowed Ghirahim to get a head start on wreaking havoc on the sky child's life.

He leaned his head against the side of the pillar. Things just weren't fair. There were no second chances from his master. _Like I did with the boy…_ He thought, thinking of Link. He even gave the boy **three** chances, but it didn't succeed. No letting him try to fix anything, evidently. Fail once, and it's all over.

The thought angered him. He slammed his fist on the side of the stone column. He had been ever so clever, trying to free his master. After Hylia sealed Demise at the bottom of the Sealed Grounds, Ghirahim had been devising a plan to free him. That included, many years after, sending out a rare bird to the Skyloftian boy, hoping to ignite jealousy between him and the spirit maiden. When that didn't work, he tried to change a resident there to hate the boy now clad in green, and even gave him the most disgusting hairstyle he could think of. It gave the two no problems.

And when he brought about the storm, the boy had dove to the surface and attempted to free the girl from his clutches. He went through all the troubles Ghirahim had set up for him, slaying enemy after enemy, just to have the girl say she had **used** him.

The realization sent a guilty pang through him. He was the servant of the Goddess as he had been the servant to the Demon King. More than likely, the sky child would be tossed up and thrown away just as he himself had been. He clenched his hand into a fist. There was no friendship between him and Link, nor would there ever be.

But if not, then why… _Why hadn't I killed him when I had the chance?_ Ghirahim thought glumly. When he was creating the mirror, the boy had attacked him, and he paid no large mind to him. He just continued to toss the boy's blade away. His clenched hand went to his forehead along with the other, and he rubbed his temples. Was it because of Demise's influence? Did the Demon King realize his servant had been too feeble to handle the mirror on his own, and made him succumb to treating the sky child with slight kindness? Did he realize the exertion of creating the portal made his servant weak?

Weak.

He had just called himself **weak**.

Furious at himself for thinking such thoughts, he widely swept his hand through the air, and watched as the clouds became darker. A loud rumble sounded through the air, and the buckets in the heavens turned over. Almost immediately, a downpour started, soaking him and the land around him. Gritting his teeth, he stretched the storm throughout the thunderhead, and out to the rest of the sky field.

Squinting through the rain, he noticed a large red bird heading his direction. He recognized it to be Link's, and as they got closer, he teleported away to a nearby island. Landing softly on the rock, he crouched down, and watched as the two figures crash landed on the slab of rock. The boy clad in green rolled off the bird as they hit, and the bird was still moving. It slammed its wing against one of the sides of the slope, which caused it to let out a squawk of pain.

Link got up and stood back, looking at his injured bird. Ghirahim saw the boy's face contort with sadness and guilt. He reached into the pouch on his side and brought out a bottle, and emptied its contents onto the bird's wing. Then the boy shivered and sat next to the bird, the rain just pelting him relentlessly.

Raising a hand to his eye, Ghirahim attempted to stop his eye from twitching. What was wrong with him? Was it pity he was feeling? Slamming his fist down against the rock, he let out an angered shout. Luckily, his voice was drowned in the wind. _I can't believe myself._ He thought angrily. _Am I slowly turning more __**human**__ all because Demise left me in the dust to flail helplessly? No, I'm not. I can be strong without the need to be ordered. I can be free to live as who I am!_ With that thought running through his mind, without knowing where, he warped away.

Author's note

HAI~! Oh yea… One thing: PLEASE REVIEW!

So, I tried to make Ghirahim seem more… irritable… in this one. I tried to make him not too OOC… So please let me know how I did! Reviews= Turtles, Waffles, Cookies, whatever you want~!


	7. Unwelcome

Ghirahim didn't realize where exactly he warped to when he did, so when he rematerialized in mid air, he let out a shout. Flailing his arms rapidly, he tried to right himself. In a burst of adrenalin, he brought his fingers together in a snap. A cloud of diamonds disappeared in midair, then reappeared down below on the metallic ground.

He landed none too gracefully, and he felt chagrin at that. Shaking off the feeling, he raised his head and looked around, and a grimace crept up onto his face. _Of all the places to be._He angrily told himself. The red skies loomed over him, seeming to glower at his unwelcome appearance.

"Okay, okay…" He muttered, and felt his arms beginning to prickle with unease. "Since I'm here, I'll just grab what I need and leave." He folded his arms and began to walk towards his manor, rubbing them in a weak attempt to relieve the discomfort he was feeling. Up on the road ahead of him, he saw a group of those idiotic Bokoblins. They all appeared to be fighting over a scrap of food, or something of the sort. Shaking his head, he walked past them.

A laugh registered in his right ear, and he turned his head towards it. There was a group of three demons off to the side of the red fiends, watching them fight and cheering them on. The men were dressed differently than him, being of lower position. With a sigh, Ghirahim turned on his heel and began towards them.

"What exactly do you three think you're doing?" He said in a warning tone.

The three looked up at him with a slight fear in their eyes, and it faded almost instantly. Instead, they began to laugh again. "Look who it is!" One sneered. "It's the castaway!" The dark-haired demon began to laugh harder, his fangs beginning to show. The other two joined in chorus, saying "Castaway, castaway" in a sing-song voice.

Ghirahim's eye twitched. "I didn't ask for if you knew who I am or not. I asked _what you were doing_."

This made the three of them laugh harder. As one doubled over, Ghirahim noticed a bottle in the apparent leader's hand. It was full of red liquid, and otherwise known as an alcoholic beverage up on Skyloft, it was known as Demon's Bane in the Demon Realm. Any creature of darkness would have a hard time passing up the brew, considering it evoked different feelings at once. It was apparent the three were feeling joy.

Ghirahim lashed out and grabbed the bottle from the man, and threw it at the Bokoblins before he was too tempted to taste it. The bottle hit one of the red monsters in the head, and it instantly turned into a cloud of purple mist. The rest of them fought over the liquid which was now splashing onto the ground.

"You moronic filth." Ghirahim spat at them. "Do you not realize that stuff is not allowed here anymore?"

They watched the red monsters fighting over their drink with sadness, then they turned towards Ghirahim. The leader spoke again, but silently. "Just you wait." A dark grin spread onto his face as his voice became louder. "Just you wait until the King sees this!" He abruptly burst out with a giggle, then throwing his head back, and his laughter filled the air around them. The other two joined in, obviously following his lead. The dark-haired one pointed his finger at Ghirahim. "If Demise didn't kill you then, he will now!" The man let out another chortle, joined again by his friends.

Ghirahim's entire being called out to fight. He fought the urge to lick his lips, fought the urge to see and taste the bloodshed. Instead, he turned around with a growl and stalked off, his hands balled at his sides. He knew it was a plot. Demise wanted to set him up for failure, for another round of chastisement. He didn't need that. After all, the Demon King wasn't his "master" any longer, so the man had all the more reason to actually do as the dark-haired demon said. Demise could kill him.

Flashes of faces went through Ghirahim's mind as he thought of that, seeing all the demons and people he'd ruthlessly killed in his life. His master had told him it was good to do so, becoming more and more like him in his darkened state.

His fists clenched harder as he stopped. No matter how hard it was, no matter how much of his will it took up, he would _not_become like Demise. He would not kill another innocent being, lest it take his own life.

With that proposition running through his mind, he made his way towards the castle in the distance. Demise was probably clearing it out now, either destroying or removing everything that had belonged to his abandoned servant.

Something warm trickled down Ghirahim's fingers. Raising his hand, he saw dark red liquid trailing down his arm now, the blood flowing from his palm. With a snap, the puncture wounds from his nails disappeared, along with the resulting liquid. The sky child's sword had done no damage to his arms with the sword of evil's bane, but met with their own strength, it was easy to draw blood. Thinking of the young boy made Ghirahim even more inclined to his prior home.

Ghirahim was outside the door to the castle, and his heart was pounding fiercely. _Is Demise in there?_He thought silently, and pressed his rounded ear against the door. He heard the calls of the Bokoblins, but there were no tell-tale signs of the Demon King's immediate presence. Ghirahim put his hands on the door, and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

He quietly pushed the door open, and snuck inside. None of the red beings saw him, but they heard the door shut. In a small mob they ran over to the door and stared at it, giving him a chance to flee. His feet quietly padding against the floor, he ran down the hall, then took a sharp right to the adjacent. Suddenly, he was going backwards. He landed on his rear, and looked up. There was nothing there, but there was a strong magical aura around the spot. He stood and walked forward slowly, and pressed his hands against the invisible barrier. He kept his ears alert for any sound, but there was nothing around. He shifted his attention back to the obstacle. It felt cool to the touch, and looking closely, he could see it was tinted a darker color, similar to his own barricades.

It was obvious it was put there for him. He knew that he could tear it down with a snap of his fingers, but more than likely that would result in him being found. Rather, he stepped back from it, and in a cloud of diamonds, warped to his wing of the structure.

He reappeared within his room, and sat on the edge of his bed. Or, what had been his bed. But it was all exactly the same as when he had left.

The four-poster bed was covered in golden velvet sheets, and the blankets on top were a mixture of dark reds to crimson. It was designed down to each detail, there being small diamonds on the woodwork, and at the base of the columns, there were diamonds etched in gold. And all around, the mahogany wood had gold etched into it as well, and there were a few bright blue sapphires laying around, mimicking the one he wore on his ear. The walls were a dark brown umber, giving the room a more comfortable feel.

_Maybe I should take some of this stuff._ Ghirahim thought to himself, then blew the hair out of his eye to no avail. _Yeah right. I wouldn't even be able to bring the bed with me. It'd more than likely use up too much of my magic for that._He sighed. Maybe he could save his books, mainly because the majority of them were unique.

He slid off the bed and walked to the mahogany door, and turned the golden knob. He stepped into the library, which was for the most part clean. It had a strange scent to it, and there was still the mess from earlier… _Or was it yesterday?_Shaking his head, Ghirahim walked over to the nearest bookshelf and began to inspect it for books to take.

With his hand about to touch one, he froze. An all too familiar laugh reverberated through the room, causing him to cringe. Looking to the side through his hair, he saw his old master watching him with the most amused expression on his face.

"**What's this**?" The man's voice boomed. "**Coming back for your belongings, now are you**?"

Ghirahim was petrified. He stared at the man, and he was sure his heart was loud enough for the Demon King to hear. He willed his mouth to move. "Yes." He was surprised at how steady his voice sounded, and kept the emotion off his face.

A hard blow to his side made Ghirahim stumble and fall backwards against a desk. He wrapped one arm around his midsection, staring up at Demise, who's arm was poised to the side from the follow through. "**You sound so confident,**Ghirahim." He muttered, stressing the white-haired demon's name. "**And to think you used to be an piteous whelp who cowered at my feet when I found you.**"

Ghirahim flinched at the insult. _I was not pathetic!_His mind rebelled.

"**I'm going to allow you very little time to save everything that you can. I'm sure you've noticed how it smells different in this room, no?**" The Demon King let out a chuckle and drew a piece of wood from his clothes. Ghirahim's eyes widened. He'd seen the humans use the tool before. Demise held out his arm and struck the splinter against it, and immediately it was caught on fire. "**This room, along with every other room that is yours, is now very flammable. The Bokoblins you saw earlier were attempting to douse everything else flammable in water so it wouldn't burn. But as I'm sure you know,**" He reached for a book of the shelf. He held the match over the book. "**Paper is the most inflammable. The library would be nice place to start, no?**"

As the match began its decent to the papers, Ghirahim raised his hand and snapped. The diamonds were just about to disappear when he heard his old master say one last thing; "**I'm doing exactly as you did with the boy, Ghirahim. Except on the third try, I won't be as gracious. You will meet your end just as he was supposed to!**"

* * *

Ghirahim landed with a thud back in the desert. He winced and lay back in the sand. It hadn't been the most pleasurable fall in the world, but it certainly wasn't the worst. He fell on his rear end, where as he'd seen other demons transport and land in critical ways, sometimes fatally.

He closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to warp **everything**he owned. He didn't even think it was possible. With a groan he sat up, and with a glance around, he confirmed his thought. He'd placed everything he owned into his inventory.

Looking up, he saw the sky had gone dark. It was now dusk, and he thought about what to do. He had two choices: One, go live in Skyloft with the hero, or two, go back to where the mirror had taken him.

He tossed his bangs out of his eyes, and it returned back to where they were. "Well, the first option is a no." He said to himself. "Link would most definitely kill me, without forethought now. He had to of felt the feeling of darkness Demise cast over him when he was being controlled." He paused, tilting his head to the side. "And I don't really wish to go back to that damned white realm…"

Minutes passed with him just sitting on the ground in his white spandex, staring at the sky while he thought. He reached a decision, and stood up. He just had a few things to take care of beforehand.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hey, thanks for reading this~! Please review, and let me know what you think! Just... Please, no hate comments. But if they aren't hateful, they fill my heart with rainbows~! And rainbows are good, right? :D**


	8. Positively Giggly

**Author's note**

**So, just a few things! Thanks for the support guys! Especially thanks to: Triforce of Awesome and meijosui! And also, huge thanks to my buds on deviantart! That means you, bananasindigo, TheAgeOfArt, Increak96, dodo44554!**

**And thanks to all who review! You guys all fill my heart with rainbows~! **

**For this chapter, I decided to do a slightly more… Happy… Ghirahim. Idk. He seems very OOC, but we never truly see him giddy. So~ Enjoy and review, please~!**

* * *

A soft breeze blew through the night, catching the leaves on the trees of the small island. There were still people up, Ghirahim noticed. Thought the majority of the island was dark, there were still spots of light scattered across the town.

He sat at the top of the waterfall, and looked over the small island. He had never really been in such a peaceful place, only having to abide by the rules that the fellow townsfolk did. He felt his brow crease as the thought entered his mind. What he'd give to become a "human."

Abruptly his hand came up and smacked him in the face. "What the hell am I thinking?" He growled to himself, feeling irritation sink in. "I'm a demon, and there's absolutely no way I could ever possibly become human." He thought of the man that lived at the bottom of Skyloft, who was supposedly a demon. Ghirahim cut that idea short. "Positively **not**!"

It had been this way for the past hour. He would feel at peace, then abruptly his mind would change for the worse. _I have something to do, for the love of Nayru!_

Deciding to test his luck a bit, he stood at the edge of the floating rock and looked down at the water below. It was crystal clear, and reflected every bit of light. It reminded him of that water dragon, when he'd set out his fish on her. That was while he was under Demise's influence.

Suppressing a shudder, Ghirahim focused on what he had to do. Bending his knees, he jumped, and snapped his fingers at the last second. He appeared on the sand, and couldn't help but let a grin on his face as he stepped in the grit, leaving wet footmarks on it. He'd warped as his feet touched the water.

_That's right. Just stay positively giggly._

He flounced up to the stone walk, and took in the freshness of the air. Such a new place was… new. And refreshing.

He couldn't help it.

He let out a giggle, and murmured to himself, "Ohh, this just fills my heart with rainbows~!" He let out a soft chuckle again, this time directed towards how stupid he sounded.

Footsteps sounded to his right, and he quickly ducked behind the wall. A boy walked by, then paused if listening for the intruder. His outfit was strikingly similar to the young hero's except it was a yellow, like the strange fruit that grew in Faron woods. Other than that, his hair was darker and he had freckles. Ghirahim frowned. He didn't want to wait for the guy to leave.

Sneakily, he cleared the wall in a jump, and ducked behind the raised portion of it. Something caught his eye, yet again. He snaked his way to it, crawling on his stomach. It was a heart flower, swaying in the wind. He reached out and picked it, and smelled it. It smelled nice. Hesitating, he traced the tip of his tongue across the red bud, and was met with a rewarding sweet flavor. Plucking the bud from the stem, he got to his knees and looked over the edge of the wall.

The boy was walking up and down the walk where he had just escaped from, and it seemed the young man was patrolling it. Ghirahim sighed as he began to debate._Should I, or should I not…?_

Choosing the more humoring alternative, he put his elbows on the side of the wall and took a bite of the sweet heart-shaped berry. As he started to open his mouth to talk, a bit of the sweet juice ran down the wrong pipe. He abruptly started to cough, bringing the yellow-clad boy's attention towards him.

He'd seen enough demons get really strange –goofy, if you rather– on Demon's Bane, so he was sure he could play the part. As the boy turned towards him, Ghirahim let out a laugh. He was sure he knew what he looked like. He was holding a heart flower bud, with a bite taken out of it, and the red juice was trickling down the side of his face.

He let out another giggle, this time intertwined with a cough. "You there, boy!" He called, too high-pitched. Perfect.

Curious, the boy walked forward, towards him. As he approached, Ghirahim noticed the boy didn't seem curious, but more on the verge of worry. "Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Do you know what **this**is?" Ghirahim asked, sending his voice an octave lower to emphasize the flower bud.

"Uh, yeah. It's a hea-"

"A heart! Yes!" Ghirahim exclaimed, clapping his hands together, squishing the soft fruit some. A few splotches of red flew at the boy, and he flinched, stepping away.

"Uh… s-sir, are you alright?" The boy asked, seeming hesitant to call him "sir."

"Why yes! Don't you know? Eating young boy's hearts like yours makes me so incredibly filled with happiness!" Ghirahim exclaimed, throwing his arms wide with a huge stupid grin on his face.

"Okay…?"

Ghirahim was just dying on the inside. "Now now, I believe I've interrupted your schedule. Carry on~!" He called, then shoved the rest of the red fruit into his mouth. He rested his arms on the side of the wall, and watched the boy with interest. "Well? Go on." He muttered when the boy didn't turn. He waved him along with his hand.

When the other finally turned, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and teleported away, arriving next to the water. Glancing around, he made sure the boy wasn't near. He dipped his hands in the water and washed the red off his face before it stained. Luckily, his red cloak wouldn't show the stains too much. But just in case…

After thoroughly washing his cape in the water, he snapped it dry, and put it back on. Then he turned around, and looked at the small town. There was just so much to do.

He got back up onto the dry land and walked across the bridge. He paused, taking in the sky. Every now and then, the clouds would disappear, showing the moon and a few specks of light here and there. He sat back against the side of the bridge, and crossed his arms, transfixed by the sight.

A strange growl brought him back to his own mind, and jumped out of the way as a strange cat-like creature attacked him. After some thinking, he came up with what they were called. _So you're a little Remlit?_He thought to himself, warily watching the creature. It's eyes were almost a solid yellow, and its tail was completely on edge. He raised his hands up in the air. This wasn't going to go well.

He rushed past the cat, and went the opposite direction of the boy from earlier.

No, he had to find the green one, not the yellow one.

* * *

After some searching, Ghirahim came across a piece of land that had wooden planks attached to it, and looking down, he confirmed it to have been where the rest of Hylia's temple had made its descent. The present time Demise was destroyed, but the one from the past lived on in a separate timeline.

Ghirahim shook his head. It was all just too confusing.

He turned, and found another possibility ahead of him. It was a large building, and it seemed to have a red roof. At the top, above the doors, was a large golden bell. He wanted to pelt rocks at it or something at the sort to see what it sounded like.

He blew the hair from his eyes. No, not now. He finally had a plan, and he was sticking to it.

Pausing at the doors, he repeated what he did in the Demon Realm. He pressed his ear against it, and found busy sounds coming from inside. He frowned. So it wasn't going to be so easy.

He warped to the top of the building, and walked across to the back. He could finally sense the sky child, and he knew the boy's presence was weaker because the sword was gone. Closing his eyes, Ghirahim picked up no signs of alertness from the boy underneath the roof.

Ghirahim looked over the edge of the roof, and saw a small window. That had to be the window to the boy's room. He stretched and got a foot hold, then another, until he finally was next to the wooden flap. He carefully opened it, and looked inside. The boy was still sound asleep.

He pulled himself through the small opening and onto the boy's floor. The boy looked so peaceful, just laying there, completely still, dreams running through his mind. Ghirahim sighed. And to think he tried to kill him so many times.

There was a chair to his left, and he sat in it. He'd tried to kill him many times, not counting when they were actually in battle. The monsters he set in the boy's way were meant to defeat him, yet the boy always prevailed. Faced off against him three times, won three times, even "killed" Demise.

Yet, he was used by the goddess. She admitted it, even. _That makes two of us._He thought glumly. "I'm sorry for all the hassle I've given you, Link." He muttered quietly, to where if the boy were awake, he'd hear him. "If only we could now be friends. But that, I know, will never happen. Instead, may we be friends in another life." He smiled softly, realizing how depressing those words sounded. He stood and stepped to the blonde's bed. He moved the hair from the boy's face, hoping to get the shape and form etched into his mind so he could always remember it. "A formidable opponent… And truly, you'd make a great friend." With a sigh, Ghirahim snapped his fingers.

After the cloud disappeared, Link slowly opened his eyes, wondering if it all was just a dream.

* * *

**Author's note 2**

**Lol, didya like? If so, please leave a comment~ And poor Pipit… He has absolutely no clue what's going on. XD**


	9. A good start

**Author's note**

**Hai everyone~! So, just a quick lil message… You can skip past the bold to the actual text if you hate author's notes, but ah well. *sigh* Some people… XD**

**This chapter I believe is the longest one I've done yet! Yay~! And I've been trying to keep him out of being too OOC, but ah well. He's going to turn that way after so long, just to warn you all. Hmm… Did I almost give out a spoiler? Yes, yes I did. Bad me.**

**But with all that said, R&R~! **

* * *

Ghirahim stood in front of the mirror. _Do I really want to do this?_ He thought to himself. _If I don't, I won't belong anywhere, and the mirror would fall into the wrong hands. Yes, I have to do this._

He nodded his head and looked at the set up he had. The mirror was facing the side of the mountain, and the portal was showing through the stone. He paused. _This is a disaster waiting to happen. _He thought flatly. He snapped his fingers, and several short daggers appeared all around him. He sent them around the outline of the rock, just outside the portal's shape. _It might not matter where the portal is placed, but I have a strange feeling that this part of the rock is the only part that will work… If I want to go back to the same place, that is._ He summoned his blade and walked up to the wall, and traced the tip of it along the stone.

He drew a line from each dagger to the next, and a glowing purple line etched its way around the shape. He snapped his fingers and the weapons disappeared. Then, as if on cue, the purple lines sank into the rock, and faded almost completely. Ghirahim smiled. It'd been forever since he'd done this. He raised his hand, palm down, and flicked his fingers up.

He could feel the power of his magic coursing through his veins, and the rock responded to it. The wall began to crumble, except for the rock itself. He turned without moving his hand and faced where the original gate of time had been. Slowly, he raised his hand, and the rock moved with it. As he moved his arm to point to the small space ahead of him, the rock followed.

It was definitely taking its toll on him. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead, a rare indication of exertion for the demon. He let the slab of stone hover for a small amount of time before he let it rest onto the ground.

Letting out a huff of breath, he bent over and placed his hands on his knees, panting. He grinned though, and let out a small laugh. _After Demise put his reign on me, he didn't allow me to do anything of the sort._ He chuckled louder, regaining his breath. "That actually felt pretty good, using all that magic." He said aloud, then straightened himself into a stretch.

Another snap made the mirror disappear and reappear next to its corresponding piece of rock. Ghirahim situated the glass, and aimed the reflection at the stone. Once he was sure it was in place, he took a stride back before the white steps reappeared. He walked up them, his heart pounding. What would the sword spirit think of him, now that he'd broken down in front of her?

He raised his hand up to his left collar bone and pressed the dip there, and his anxiety was instantly relieved. At times, the spot had been bruised, he noted, and all because of the young sky child.

A shake of the head sent those thoughts away. _No. It's all in the past. Demise, Link, the surface… Everything except for what lies ahead._ He gazed at the spiraling pattern in front of him, and he sighed. This was to be his future. Sealed within the master sword didn't seem too awful, if he could just make it a more… **comfortable** place.

_If Fi will even let me._ He thought just as he was dissipated into small black squares.

* * *

After a short spell of looking for the blue sword spirit, Ghirahim finally gave up. "Maybe she just doesn't wish to talk right now." He muttered, and looked in a wide circle one last time. She just didn't appear to be anywhere.

The entire expanse he was on was rather nice, so he snapped his fingers and his objects came into view. He had things ranging from his bedroom to the library, including everything in between. After getting a check on the things he had, he snapped his fingers again to make the things he didn't need at the moment disappear.

He simplified everything down to just a few bookshelves for the moment, and began to search through them. He began to mutter the names to himself, and the majority of them were ancient. After some time, he let out a sharp "Aha!" and pulled a book from the case. He then took a few steps back and fell to the ground, but the chair from his old study caught him. The desk then materialized in front of him, along with the ink jar and the quill of a small bird's inside it.

Putting the book on the desk, Ghirahim leaned forward and began to sift through the pages. Biting his lip, he read a page before turning it. His brow furrowed as he took it in. The chair gave a squeak as he leaned back, and he complained to himself quietly. He knew it wasn't going to be simple, but he wasn't expecting it to be **that** hard.

He let out a deep sigh, leaning back and rubbing his eyes. _Make up your mind, Ghirahim._ He warned himself silently. _This is the only place you can live for now. Do you __**want**__ to be completely surrounded by white all your life?_ He didn't like how his inner voice was talking to him. _No? Then do what you have to do, otherwise you're a hopeless case._

His eye twitching at his own insult, he swung himself forward and glared at the book. "I've got to get this right." He grumbled under his breath. He stretched his arms out in front of him and cracked his knuckles. _Here we go…_

* * *

The air was crackling with energy, almost becoming visible. The friction seemed to hop from each black square to the next, and Ghirahim surveyed the result with a sigh. He couldn't get it to become completely dark, but he figured the sword spirit wouldn't appreciate it. Instead, the sky was a deep purple color, and it slowly faded into a yellowish hue.

"Well this is more comfortable than that plain white sky. At least this has some variety." He said to himself, then stretched with a groan. He'd been standing in the same position for a long time. He tried to calculate it in his head, but he wasn't able to. Instead, the thought just gave him a headache.

He snapped his fingers and the items out disappeared, replaced by his bed. He threw himself into it, then let out a laugh at the irony of it. There was a huge realm with no structures, and there was a white demon lying in a huge four poster bed in the middle of nowhere.

A few minutes of just laying there made him feel awkward. He sat up on the bed, and looked around. The sky was slowly merging together, and he marveled at the sight. The darker parts morphed into black, and the yellows merged together to form an off white color, which made the purples stand out more. He fell back down against the pillows on his bed, grinning. That little spell had actually worked. He chuckled to himself and slid under the covers of the bed, snapping his fingers to remove his cloak.

Maybe things were going to start looking up for him now.

* * *

_Ghirahim watched the small village below the hill he stood on burn. The wind blew in his face, casting the scent of smoke at him, imbedding its smell into his clothes. Demise had gone to his village, burning it. He had no other place to go to, other than the Demon King's castle._

_The king had requested him to go there with him, and when Ghirahim had refused, Demise had killed every person he knew and loved, and that was the beginning of the cold heart that beat within his chest._

_As the fire devoured the buildings, he fought his emotions. He would not show weakness ever again, especially not in front of the king. From the short time he'd been with the ruthless demon, he'd seen at least four others get whipped with a cat-o-nine. The thought of the images was repulsive. He let out an involuntary shudder, feeling nauseous. The scent of smoke and the dead, the image of the bleeding flesh, the emotions-_

"_**Ghirahim!**" The voice boomed from behind him. His breath hitched in his throat, abruptly terrified. He was much too young to have to go through this. Up until the age he was, he'd lived in peace, but then the evil man had a change, something that was unexplainable._

"_Ghirahim!" The voice called again, but it was slightly different, softer._

"Ghirahim." Fi stated again, staring down at the form in the bed.

The demon jerked up out of the bed, panting. He put his face in his hands, and attempted to wipe the sweat from his skin there. As he waited for his heart to slow, he looked up at the sword spirit's hovering form from the cracks between his fingers.

He glared at her. "Oh sure. Show yourself now."

"There was a high possibility that you would not handle our meeting well." She stated, with no emotion.

"Well then." He sighed, and fell back against his pillows with his arms crossed. "What if I had a question?"

"Where pure evil cannot thrive within this realm still, you have both physically and visually changed this place." She said, lowering herself slightly. "Dark magic has invaded the restraints of the pureness of this blade, but the sacred bane of evil title still pertains to the "Master Sword." Thus, I conclude that what you have done has not physically altered the purpose of the sword in any way."

Ghirahim's eye twitched. "Well that's nice." _She didn't need to tell me __**all**__ of that, did she?_

"There was a 98% chance that you might have been having nightmares earlier. Usually, there is a 75% chance that talking of them makes the stress level of the person level out. Do you wish to talk?"

He shook his head with a sigh, attempting to hide his irritation. "No, I'm fine. I don't really have any interest in talking of such things right now."

"Understood. Is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"No."

"Understood." She said again, then she disappeared, yet again.

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. She was beginning to seem… Lonely. He shrugged. It wasn't his problem. She just didn't have a master to obey to. _She should be happy about that_. He thought glumly, then sighed.

He had even more work to do that day.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Allo~! Thank you everyone for giving me support, and leaving reviews/comments~! It all really counts, you know. But yes, finally, I'm to where I've wanted to get at! So, just follow along with me, and I hope that you all enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review! :D It'd fill my heart with rainbows… **


	10. Familiar Laughter

**Author's note~!**

**This one gave me such huuuuge issues! I'm not even kidding you! GAH! *headdesk***

**Ah well. This one's slightly shorter than usual, but who really cares? Not me. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Boredom started to take over Ghirahim's mind. He'd warped to the surrounding floating islands, expecting to be surprised with hidden secrets, but alas, nothing but the gray grass met his curiosity. "You'd think there'd be something to do here." He muttered, crossing his arms. He looked around, and saw he was far from his starting point. He could see the portal's pattern reaching back into the sky, exactly the same as the pattern on the rock when he stepped into the realm. "I suppose it'd be the same one." He said, raising an eyebrow, then sighed. That was an hour ago.

He paced, and found himself back at the beginning. He looked up at the sky. Even that had begun to get boring after a while. No, he needed something else to entertain himself. And as he walked over toward the center of the isle, he glared at the grass. _I have to do something about that. It's making my hair stand on end._

He snapped his fingers, and the desk and chair appeared, along with the book he'd used to change the sky. The chair squeaked as he fell back down into it, and opened the book. Even then, the boredom over took his being, and he impatiently drummed his long fingers on the desk. When that didn't cure it, he tried tapping his foot, but after a few minutes, his foot became tired. He bent over the desk and spreading his fingers, he drummed the outside of the desk. Yet again, he had no relief to the dullness of the area around him.

Leaning back, he rubbed his hands over his eyes. Things did not seem to be as he expected, he realized. He sat back up, and abruptly, there was a strange chime in the air. He looked up, and saw an object falling through the sky at him. Before he could react, it hit him in the head, and bounced off.

With a grimace, he bent over and picked up the item. It was almost circular, and he was thankful the apparent top didn't hit him. It had three spike-like appendages, and the right side of it was blue, where as the other was a pink color. There were six strings leading down from the top, and Ghirahim knew what it was. "Ah great…" He muttered, rubbing his head where it had hit him. "Figures. It's right on the tip of my tongue… The kid had it at the gate of time… As did that reincarnation of Hylia…" He swore to himself and snapped it into his inventory. "I'll think of it later."

He returned his attention back to the book, and groaned in frustration. _Isn't there an easier way than this?_ He thought glumly. _Who knew that redesigning a layout for a place such as this would require so much planning?_

He sat back, and continued to stare at the book. His head really did hurt from that… that **thing **falling through the sky at him. He let out a sigh. "Maybe there's an easier way than just starting completely new." He muttered, and put his elbow on the desk as he flipped through the pages.

What he found next truly did make him happier. He grinned and traced his fingers over the design, and studied the text. "Seems like this will work." He said cheerily.

* * *

Ghirahim pranced playfully around the islands, content with how things were for now. He had changed the ground to be similar to that of the Demon Realm, but kept the majority of the ground. A few specks of grey grass peeked from cracks, but it was better this way.

He grinned up at the structures. Not to mention the new buildings that had surfaced. He had just created his own little town.

Laughing quietly to himself, he walked through what would be the market place. The buildings were black, and the surfaces were slightly reflective. He paused and looked at himself in a wall, striking a pose before laughing manically. _Is that harp the cause of all this?_He thought to himself, amused.

Then, abruptly he froze.

"Harp…" He pondered aloud. "Yes, that's what it is!" He said abruptly, putting his fist into his hand. He chuckled. "How could I forget?"

He continued on, tracing his gloved hands along the smooth surfaces. He looked up and saw an unlit lamp, and with a snap of his fingers, an orange flame lit up the area. An idea hit him, and he focused his magic into his hand, and snapped. All the torches on the island and the ones surrounding it lit, illuminating the sky.

There had been a strange light source created when he did the spell, and it behaved like the sun. It dipped down low, and disappeared below the clouds. Now, there was a moon in the sky, and it was in one of the early phases.

With the crescent looking down at him, he joyfully walked down the road, with a slight spring in his step. He hadn't expected it to turn out so well.

_Ghirahim._

He abruptly flinched, a hand going to his head. He spun around, rubbing his aching temple. "Wh-who's there?" He called.

_Can you really be serious?_The voice asked, seeming annoyed.

He blinked a few times, trying to get used to the strange yet familiar feeling. _Fi, is that you?_He asked.

_Yes. Was it really so hard for you to figure that out?_

Ghirahim cocked his head to the side, confused. He closed his eyes and slid down the side of a building into a sitting position. _Sorry. I'm just not used to you… Not used to you using different tones in your voice._

_You should realize by now that it's only because I haven't changed into my human form._She responded, and he could swear he could hear the smirk on her face.

_Then you should try and show me._He challenged.

_Sorry, but that would result in the destruction of this place, including the existence of both you and I._

He blew the hair out of his face. _That'd be a bit more…__**exciting**__though, don't you think so?_

She didn't respond for a minute or so, and he sighed. Evidently she wasn't going to talk to him anymore. He started to stand back up. _If you__**were**__able to escape, you would have no where else to go to._She said, though it sounded more on the lines of an annoyed mutter.

He sat back down, and looked up at the moon. _I hate to admit it, but you're right._He responded glumly.

_I know I am._He could hear her chuckle.

He straightened. _What's that supposed to mean?_ He asked back, putting malice into it. _Wasn't that a bit brash of you?_

_I see you are still suffering from your short fuse of a temper._She said, then he could really hear her laugh.

He leaned back against the reflective wall, frowning. _I know it's a weird time to bring it up…_ He thought softly. He could feel her curiosity peeking through. _Buuut… My head is really beginning to hurt._He abruptly thought, cutting her off.

He had heard that laugh before.

But where?

* * *

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and the furniture settled to the ground in an array of diamonds. The dark room was starting to come together. He walked to the bed and pulled the hanging blankets shut. Then, he walked to the bay window and sat. He had a great view of the portal from here, and he marveled at it. He had made it, and he had just created his own small world. What did it matter there was another sword spirit in the same realm with him?

A sword spirit he swore he knew from his childhood.

* * *

**Author's note~!**

**You know that harp that fell on his head? Keep that in mind. I mean, burn it into your brain. This isn't the last time you see it. :D**

**AHHH! What have I done? XD**

**Does Ghirahim know Fi from somewhere else or something? BUT… That's a story for another time~! :3 (Well, not in this chapter anyways.) But please! Review! Each comment you give will give a baby narwhale it's horn!**


	11. No longer a Sanctuary

**Author's note~!**

**Allo! I just wanted to thank everyone again for the reviews and support once again~! I won't go into specifics, 'cause you all know who you are! And with all ado, off you go and enjoy!**

* * *

_"Wait for me!" The small, white-haired child cried._

The other, slightly smaller with blue hair, ran away with a giggle. "You'll never catch me! You have to get faster if you want to keep up!"

"It's no fair!" The boy cried in frustration, stopping. "Everyone else is faster and stronger than me, even you!"

She stopped, then drew her legs up to her chest and levitated towards him. "You're so mad right now." She laughed, a bright grin shining on her face.

"Don't change the subject, Fi." He growled at her, causing her to emit more giggles.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it!" She cried, then abruptly fell to the ground, rolling with laughter.

"You do realize that even if we

_**are **__twins, I still can beat you up." The small boy threatened._

She just squealed louder. "If you can ever catch me!"

The boy lunged for her just as she did a flip away from him. She then levitated from the ground and flew away, leaving him chasing after her. "Fi! Come back! That's not fair!"

The dream faded and Ghirahim opened his eyes slowly. The image of the small girl laughing playfully bounced around in his head. "So I know the truth that you will never tell." He muttered, closing his eyes again. _If only we could still be that close._He thought glumly, then sat up in the crimson bed.

"I still have a lot I have to do today."

* * *

He wielded his black saber and touched the tip to the ground. After some brainstorming, he'd decided he'd make the place have a more homey feeling to it. He kept the tip of the blade on the metallic ground, and walked forward, curving it for the desired pattern. Each line was perfectly parallel to each other, and he supposed it was from being a sword spirit.

With a chuckle, he looked up and saw the same pattern repeated everywhere, up on walls and on the ground. Each one had a slight variation, but they were all exactly the same.

"Now it's time for the special effects." He said cheerily, and raised his hand into a snap.

The lines abruptly burst out red, shooting the light several feet out from their starting points. Ghirahim flinched at the light, but stayed put. After a few seconds, the lights dimmed, and slowly retreated back into the engravings. What was left was a slight glow, and it made the air around almost shimmer.

He grinned when he saw his earring. He reached up and grasped it, pulling it from his ear. It had a strange fluoresce to it, shining slightly a lighter shade of blue, like there was a light emitting from inside it. He played with it for a moment or two, admiring the beauty of it. Then he returned it to his ear, and walked forward, spinning his blade in one hand.

Looking up, he saw one of the smaller rocks in the air, with the black arches above it. There was a slight glow from it, much like the light source. Curious, he warped up to it.

What he found was a disgruntled sword spirit. "Fi?" He asked, seeming paranoid.

_You've almost ruined this place, Ghirahim._

He winced, his hand going to his head once again as the saber dissipated into diamonds. "What?"

She sighed, then sent him another thought. _This realm was supposed to be where one could banish evil, not let it thrive._

"Is that what I did?" He asked, a grimace appearing onto his face. Her brooding mood was already tearing down his mind. "Sorry."

"There is a 97% chance this place will never return to normal." She said aloud, evidently noticing the uncharacteristic apology.

He didn't respond immediately. "Is… Is there anything we can do to fix it?"

"As I have mentioned before, it is not within my capabilities to alter the appearance of this realm." She said, just as emotionless as a robot.

_No, even the robots down at the desert gorge had more personality than her._ Ghirahim noticed, still rubbing his head. "Fine. Is there anything **I **can do to help?" Everything within his being was appalled at the offer. But he stopped his feelings, remembering the dedication he had given to never follow his old master's footsteps.

Fi had noticed this also. "This is a very unusual offer from your being." She stated, and he could have sworn there was a small amount of surprise etched into the tone.

"Well, you'd better take it while you can." He muttered with an exasperated breath. "Only because I might just pass out right now."

"You used too much magic, more than your usual capabilities. I recommend rest, then we can discuss this issue."

"I won't be able to find you, like I haven't been able to for the past few days."

"I will come to your call." She said, then disappeared over the edge of the island. He lurched over the side, looking for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "That's nice of her." He said, then groaned as his head began to pound. _Yeah, she's right. I should just go take a few minutes to rest._He thought, then with a grimace, snapped to his own small island.

* * *

"So you think that bringing life other than civilization will create a more… 'secure' realm?" Ghirahim asked, using the other's words to get his point across.

"Yes." Fi approved, nodding slightly.

Ghirahim looked out over the edge of the isle, watching the black particles floating towards the sky. "So what kind of life?"

"Animalistic life." She stated.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Back to the simple sentences?" He asked, trying his best to not let his irritation through.

He felt a vibe of amusement ripple off her. "Yes."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll do all the talking then." He chewed his lip for a minute, brainstorming. "So, you think that we- I" he corrected himself. "I should bring in creatures like the Remlits here?"

Just a nod.

Closing his eyes, he managed out, "Alright. I guess I'll be back then." And before she could argue, he snapped his fingers and appeared in front of the portal.

* * *

Ghirahim looked around at the sky. It was daytime, and it about blinded him. "Maybe I should wait until dark to attempt to steal one of those devil creatures." He mused to himself.

He crossed his arms and began to pace. "No, that won't work." He muttered.

He turned and started in the opposite direction.  
"Those creatures turn really rather evil at night. One wanted to claw my eyes out." He argued, starting to talk with his hands.

He turned again.

"But then again, if I go during the day, I run the chance of being seen."

Turn.

"And if I go at night, I might meet that yellow-clad boy again."

Turn.

"Which should I choose…?" He asked himself, stopping. He debated this for a minute, then sighed. "I have no choice, do I?"

He snapped his fingers and appeared on top of the waterfall again, peering down at the small island called Skyloft.

"No other way." He whispered, reassuring himself again. He raised his hand into the air, and swiped it to the left. The darkness returned to the sky, and it suddenly started to rain again.

The Skyloftians scurried around, running to their houses for shelter. The sight made Ghirahim smirk. If he couldn't seriously damage anyone, he could at least watch them panic, right? _Right._ He assured himself. _It's not __**too **__evil._

He patiently sat atop the ground next to the running water, waiting for the people to fade into their houses. Just a small bit of time left. His smirk turned into a grin, the anticipation wearing away at him.

* * *

**Author's note~!**

**Me: OOoo, Ghirahim you bad boy. *pokes***

**Ghirahim: Don't touch me.**

**Me: Ahh… You won't even tell me what evil plans you have for the poor people of Skyloft?**

**Ghirahim: You know what? Why don't you go down there and see.**

**Me: I very well might just do that. *at readers* Aha! Sorry about that! Please leave a review! Every time you review, a Kikwi is saved! And you know how much Ghirahim loves his Kikwis, right?**

**Ghirahim: Wha…?**


	12. As thick as Pumpkin Soup!

**Author's note~!**

**Just a quick lil one! This was supposed to be an attempt at… ahem… _fluff_… So please, let me know what you think. I believe one of the characters turns maybe a bit OOC… Ah well. *shrugs* Thanks to all who review, and most of all, thanks to you all who have read it! Wow, over 850 hits? That's a lot! Thanks everyone! :D**

**Fills my heart with rainbows…**

**Onward and upw- downward! XD**

As the villagers disappeared into their houses, Ghirahim cast a low fog over the town. Then, feeling all was safe, he warped down to the ground.

Looking around, he felt his heart sink. "Okaay…" He muttered to himself. The fog was thick, more so than he had actually planned. _I can't see anything in this fog. But if I lift it, then the inhabitants of this island will see me._ He grimaced of the thought.

Ghirahim suddenly caught sight of a striped white and brown tail, and he ran forward, chasing it. He reached down low, stretching, then suddenly heard a shout to his right, and was thrown onto his back. He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah man… What in Hylia's name was that?" A familiar voice asked.

Ghirahim blinked and strained to see the figure ahead of him. A jolt of recognition coursed through him as he saw the tell-tale yellow of the boy from the other night.

"I guess it's because this fog is as thick as pumpkin soup out here." The boy said, evidently answering a thought he had. The boy turned and walking forward, tripped over Ghirahim, who was in a daze. The boy crashed to the ground, and the sound startled Ghirahim out of la-la land.

The white-haired demon got to his feet, and as he was about to run away, the boy behind him called out. "Wait a second!"

Ghirahim froze, clenching his teeth. _This isn't good. This isn't good at all._ He thought, his hand starting to rub his head again.

"You! I remember you!" The boy said, pointing at him with one hand and flailing the other arm wildly. "You're that guy from the other night!"

"So?" Ghirahim asked, feeling irritated.

The boy paused. Then he straightened, and looked off to the side. "I don't really know. You're not from around here, are you?"

The demon got to his feet and cracked his knuckles. "No I'm not."

The boy frowned. "Then you're from…" He started, his lip beginning to pout as he thought. His hand went to his mouth as he bent over his arm, thinking.

"I'm from the Surface."

"You are?" He stumbled backwards.

"Yes." Ghirahim said with an exasperated sigh. "Now can I get back to what I was doing?"

"Um, yea, I guess. What exactly was it?"

"I was uh…" He thought, his mind racing to come up with an excuse. "I was trying to get theRemlits out of the rain."

"Really? Ironically, so was I. Let me help!" The boy said, then paused, turning back to him. "Hold on. My name's Pipit. What's yours?"

_Pipit? Why does that sound somewhat familiar?_ He thought to himself, and reached out to shake the boy's offered hand. He was hesitant, but he realized that no one on the island actually knew who he was, saving two or three people. "My name's Ghirahim."

"Hmm. Why's that sound familiar?" Pipit asked himself, slipping into his thinking position. Ghirahim felt his heart drop. "Oh well. I guess if I can't remember, I can't remember!" He laughed.

The demon let a sheepish grin light up his features, and started to follow the boy around the island. "Sorry about the other night." Ghirahim said softly, figuring a friendly disposition was better than a hesitant one. "I hadn't slept in a few days, so I was starting to go a tad bit on the mad side."

This made Pipit emit a chuckle. "I could tell. Your sentences… they just didn't flow at all. You didn't make sense at all."

_I tried._ "Yeah. It happens." Ghirahim let out a laugh of his own.

They walked in the rain for a few minutes, then caught sight of a brown tail, and it faded into the fog. "After it!" Ghirahim shouted, running after it.

Pipit laughed, keeping up with the man. "I should warn you, though!" He called out, an amused tone in his voice. He abruptly heard a thump as he suspected the other fell. "They turn just as vicious when they're wet when it's night time."

"I think I just found that out." A disgruntled growl sounded from ahead. Ghirahim was sitting on the ground, and had the Remlit trapped in part of his cape. "Now don't you go about ruining this cape!" He told it, attempting to get it under control. He picked it up, his hands on its sides and he held it out and away from him. It continued to lash out, trying to claw him.

Pipit abruptly doubled over with laughter. "Your face… It's just classic!"

"It had better not touch the hair." Ghirahim muttered, flinching backwards as it pawed the air between them. He grimaced, and held it forward a bit more. "Now what should we do? Where do we put it?"

"I was thinking we should put them in one of the storage sheds in the main plaza." Pipit said, regaining his composure. "And would you like me to take that off your hands?" He added, attempting not to smirk.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Ghirahim muttered, handing the cat-like creature to the boy.

Starting on the way to the proposed place, the rain started to fall even harder. _I guess I could make the rain stop a small amount… But then the fog would clear up. I really don't want to encounter anyone who would recognize me._ As the Remlit was securely placed in the enclosure, Ghirahim sighed. "Isn't there an easier method to catching those things?"

"Well, I could always ask Link if I could borrow his bug net. That thing's pretty sturdy."

Ghirahim recoiled at the thought. "No, it's fine. Let's just keep going as it is."

-

In around half an hour, they had rounded up at least five of the creatures. By then, they were absolutely soaking wet. "Well that was fun." Pipit laughed, out of breath. He leaned back against the wood in the shelter next to the Remlits'.

"It was." Ghirahim agreed, and he truly felt so. He bent over, putting his hands on his knees. "Apart from the rain."

"Yeah." Pipit said, and looked up at the clouds. "So was it the kindness in your heart that brought you up from the surface to save these innocent creatures?"

"Innocent?" Ghirahim let out a weak laugh. He pointed to a scratch on his face. "After that?"

Pipit rolled his eyes. "There's always worse. I've seen some people come up from the surface with major bodily injuries." _And I know who._ "But speaking of your face… Is that makeup you're wearing?"

The question took Ghirahim off guard. "Wh-what?" He stuttered, leaning away.

The other laughed. "You heard me. Let's see… You're wearing white lipstick, purple eye shadow of some sort, and you've painted a diamond on your cheek. Not to mention your arms and that pattern on your face. And you expect me to believe it's not makeup?"

"It's not." Ghirahim muttered, folding his arms. "It's not my fault I look like this."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I was just asking. Someone I know could use makeup like yours, if that's what it was."

The comment made Ghirahim bristle. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know…" The boy rubbed the back of his neck, not expecting the other to get so testy. "Waterproof?"

Ghirahim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just can't win, can I?"

Pipit laughed again. A few minutes passed of them sitting in the shade from the rain, then he spoke up. "I don't think I've laughed this hard in a long time. I'm glad I ran into you."

"No pun intended." Ghirahim added, not glancing up. He stared out at the fog, straining to see anything at all.

The boy smirked. "Yeah. So, are you going back to the surface now?"

"I should be."

"Oh. Hmm…" Pipit returned to his thinking position. "Do you think you'll ever come up here again to visit? I mean, if you don't want to you don't have to, but-"

"Sorry, but this is more than likely the last time you'll ever see me."

"Ever? As in never again?"

"Yeah." Ghirahim shrugged. He was used to goodbyes.

But the other didn't seem too nonchalant. "Well that's none too acceptable! What if I go down to the surface just to say hi? Where is it you live?"

"You won't be able to find me."

"Oh please. I have my ways, you know."

With a sigh, Ghirahim said flatly, "I'm no longer living on the surface, nor here above the clouds."

"Then… Where?"

"It doesn't really concern you." Ghirahim stood up, stretching. "And I think it's about time this rain cleared up, don't you?"

"I wish."

With a smirk, Ghirahim snapped his fingers quietly, and the fog and rain lifted, no longer causing the land an issue. The change in weather startled the boy, and he looked from Ghirahim to the sky, and then back and forth. "Y-you did that?"

Ghirahim chuckled. "Yes, yes I did. Now I'll have to be going."

The boy pouted, then held up his finger. "Wait one second! I have to go get someone!"

Ghirahim followed the other out of the shelter, then stopped in front of the one housing the Remlits. "Pipit?" He called. The other turned with a questioning look. "Just so you know, you may have been calling me "Ghirahim," but I prefer to be indulged with my full name: **Lord** Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." He chuckled as he swept into a low bow.

Pipit watched him, confused at first. Then the realization slowly dawned on him. "W-wait! You… You're…"

"Link's enemy? If so, then yes." The demon grinned, then snapped his fingers.

Pipit's hand went to the side of his face, then rested at his chin as he sat there in thought. "But even if he was bad, he didn't seem too awful. He actually seemed rather nice." He looked to the now clear sky. "Was Link making things up?"

**Author's note~!**

**Beware the Remlits!****Wow, this was a looong chapter. 1,673... I think that's the longest one yet! Not including this Author's Note, of course.******

**So, was this a spark of friendship Ghirahim found in Pipit? No? Yes? Let me know what you think!**

**Each review saves a parella from Ghirahim's evil clutches! *hit* Oww…**


	13. Responsibility

**Author's note~**

**So, I don't know what my deal is. I've just taken a liking to the lil things I've created… Meaning a sarcastic Fi and Pipit enjoying Ghira's company. Heh. I don't even know.**

**Enjoy~**

Ghirahim appeared with a flash of diamonds in front of the portal to his realm. The Remlits fell to the ground behind him with a thud. They abruptly cowered together, mewing pitifully. The demon rolled his eyes.

He looked at them and then the raised white platform in front of him. "How to…" He muttered under his breath, assuming a pose similar to the young knight's from the sky. He looked upwards, thinking of that, and tapped his chin. "I could always try to use my magic to get them up there, but they might run off." He pinched the bridge of his nose as his brow furrowed. _I didn't realize the issues I'd be having with them._

With a sigh, he went up the steps and turned to the mass of fur. He stretched his arm out to them, and flicked a finger upwards, and they began to hover. The pitiful squeaks turned to shrill shrieks as some of them turned upside-down. He tried to right them, but couldn't. They kept making those awful sounds, and the man dropped his arm, turning away. They continued to hover, and he let out a groan. "Just shut up already!" He shouted at them, putting his face into a hand.

They immediately quieted.

"Oh for the love of…" He growled, and turned to the spiraling pattern in front of him. Then with another flick of his finger, the mass of Remlits floated over to him, and they began to howl again. Ghirahim let his hands go up and cover his ears, and luckily the sound was drowned out as the black squares started to appear.

-

Ghirahim fell back against the pillows on his bed. That had been stressful. As soon as the creatures hit the strange darkness in the realm, they turned darker, then morphed into something completely different. They turned a dark, almost black blue, with similar red markings as to the buildings around him. Then, they began to radiate the red light, which made him grin. But afterwards, they began to turn feral. He knocked them away, accidently sending one over the edge of the land, and into the air. Surprising him, the thing sprouted its… _ears_ back out and began to fly back up.

He had retreated into the safe confinements of his home, and lay where he was now. He could still hear the noise the things made outside, the shrill screeching even more disconcerting than before.

A familiar sound filled the room as the blue sword spirit appeared in front of the bed. "Ghirahim." She said, and he recognized the subtle tone in her voice. The more he hung around her, the more he could hear the different emotions under the monotonous tone, more so than the sky child ever could. Was it because he was a sword, just as she was?

Feeling irritation breaking through, he sat up and pulled the bed's curtains shut, blocking her out. "Just leave me alone for now." He told her, turning and burrowing his head into the pillow in a vain attempt to block out all the noises in the realm around him.

"There is a high probability that the noises they are making are due to thirst and hunger. I suggest fulfilling their needs, so that both you and the new residents can live in peace."

_As much peace as I'll get with you tailing me._ He growled at her in his mind, then instantly regretted it. He reached up and rubbed his head in pain as her thoughts invaded his mind.

_If you do not do anything, then it will only get worse, and you will need to get more._ She thought to him.

"I'd rather you talk aloud to me." He hissed.

_What? So you can ignore me easier?_

"Not anymore! Just get out of my head, 'cause it really freaking hurts!" He shouted at her, his hands still clamped over his ears.

_Then prove to me you'll listen._

He sat up with a grunt, then said, "There. I'm up. What is it you want me to do?"

-

The water coursing through the ground started to remind Ghirahim of the small island in the sky. The water came from holes in the walls, and he had even made sure to include small wells. The creatures had found their way to the water, and were drinking thirstily.

He closed the book in his hands, and turned to Fi. "So, what else?"

"They will also need some sort of sustenance to live. I suggest finding the resources back on Skyloft."

"I have to go back up there?" He whined, his ear drooping.

She didn't speak, but rather gave him an affirmative nod.

"Fine." He groaned, and made his way to the exit.

-

Ghirahim leaned back against the walls of Skyloft. He was mentally beating himself up for even attempting to change the scenery in the Master Sword. It was bad enough having to use up the majority of his magic just to create a water system. Now he had to use his magic to transport to Skyloft, during the **night**, which meant he'd probably run into that yellow-clad boy again.

An involuntary shudder coursed throughout his body. He didn't want to run into Pipit again, and least of all Link.

But if it happened…

Ghirahim sighed, blowing the bangs from his face. He had no idea what the creatures ate, least of all what they'd even think of consuming. And more than likely, their needs had changed once they'd gone into the new realm he'd created.

_Well, they physically changed, right?_ He asked himself, looking at the palms of his hands. _Doesn't that also mean that they could need something different than what they already need to eat here? And if so, what?_ He closed his eyes, thinking.

His train of thought was interrupted by a sharp "'Oy!" He looked up and realized he'd slid to the ground. Pipit had a huge grin plastered on his face as he looked down at the other. "What leads you back up here?"

_Doesn't he realize who I am?_ Ghirahim thought, confused. "Uhhm… Well you see." He started, getting back to his feet. "I decided to take one of those Remlits back with me to my home, but I didn't realize what they need to eat."

Pipit laughed at this. "Man, you are hopeless."

Ghirahim bristled at the remark, but kept the retort at bay. "P-pardon?" He stuttered out instead, frowning.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you out." He motioned for the other to follow as he walked away.

Ghirahim took one step, then paused. "Pipit." He called softly, his face showing his worry. The boy turned around. "You do realize who I am, right?"

The other reached up and scratched his neck. "Yeah, I guess. But I don't believe it."

"You may not, but others may. It's… I feel like I'd only cause commotion. You've got to help me out, but in a way to where I won't be seen."

Pipit assumed his thinking stance. "Well, we could always wait until dark. Then you could follow me to the storage shed in the bazaar…"

"True, but where would I hide?" Ghirahim asked, feeling somewhat anxious.

"That's easy. Just go to my place. It's at the top of the wall where you're at."

"Doesn't anyone live with you?"

"Just my mom."

Ghirahim let his hand fly to his face, hiding his twitching eye. "Exactly."

"But hey. She won't see you."

"How can you be so sure?" Ghirahim asked, looking through the spaces in his fingers.

"Just trust me." Pipit commanded, then hefted himself up and over the wall. He then turned and motioned for the demon to follow.

Not feeling like "hefting" himself up the wall, he instead snapped his fingers and appeared behind the boy. Pipit looked around, curious, then about jumped out of his skin when he realized the other was behind him.

"I see what Link meant when you were creepy." Pipit muttered quietly, raising his eyebrows.

Ghirahim chuckled at this, amused by the thought. He remembered the boy's face the first time he teleported behind him, then proceeded to lash his tongue out past him. The thought made him smile.

Pipit cracked the door open a fraction, and peeked inside. He stepped back out, and grinned at the other. "She's not home. She left a note on the table. That means she went to the bazaar to help with setting up things." The boy led them inside. "But that's really rather confusing, because she can't cook or clean or anything of the sort."

"I see." Ghirahim muttered, looking around himself. The place was just covered in filth. The floor was caked in dirt, there were cobwebs on the windows and on all the furnishings, and there was even a layer of grime on the bed to his left. He shuddered. "You expect me to stay here?"

"Sorry, but yeah." Pipit sighed, then motioned for him to go to the back of the small house. The corner was actually rather clean, which surprised Ghirahim. "That's my part of the house. You can sleep here or something if you wish. Just stay here, and don't wander out. My mom might come home any second now." The boy said, then pulled a strange curtain down, cutting the area off.

"I'm just supposed to stay back here? What if she moves the blanket?"

"You need to stay back there, and have you seen the rest of the house?" Pipit asked, his voice reaching a higher note at the end. "She won't dare touch anything of mine, or go near it. You'll be safe."

"Alright…" Ghirahim sighed, then sat down on the bed.

He heard the door to the house close, and he lay back on the bed. It was hard as a rock.

_Well this should be interesting._ He thought to himself, and waited for the night to come.

**Author's note~**

**Okay guys. I've got some things to say. And the first thing is the most important:**

○**Over a thousand views, and only 13 reviews. Come on people. Please just tell me what you think. Is it really that hard? :(**

**But alright. I've gotten that off my chest. But don't make me, and I swear I will, but I'll use Google Translator and put that request up in ten different languages. And I swear I'll find a way to put it up in Hylian. *glare***

**XD Well, I'm just kidding you all. Thanks to all who read, and also MAJOR thanks to all those who review. But the first things still is intact. *Pouty face* Pleeease review? It fills both my heart and Ghirahim's heart with Rainbows~! **


	14. Spring Cleaning

_A small noise sounded far away, too far to normally be heard. But oddly enough, he was able to hear it, and he could sense who it was._

Ghirahim lay back in the small cot, with a large childish grin on his face. He was still a child, but an extremely powerful one. As he closed his eyes, he could sense where his friend was hiding. I know where you are~_ He called to her with his mind, and earned a disapproving grunt from her._

Ghirahim! You cheater! You're supposed to try and find me without tracking my thoughts!

But Fi, that's where you're wrong._ The boy complained, his brow furrowing. _I'm not tracking your thoughts, I'm still where you left me. I can see where you're at though. You're hiding in a cupboard, with the plates carefully stacked off to the side. You're in the house down the street to the left, the one that has the hole in its roof that hasn't been used in forever.

_His companion paused for a second, then responded with a laugh. _I guess you can see me. And it's your turn to hide now.__

The white-haired boy giggled as he slid from the bed.You've got it!_ He shouted in his mind, then ran off towards the best hiding place he could come up with._

-

The sound of someone clearing their throat roused him from his thoughts. He abruptly jerked upwards, finding he was sound asleep on the rock-hard bed. Glancing up, he was met with Pipit's amused gaze.

"'Allo there." The boy laughed, taking in the other's disheveled expression.

Ghirahim rubbed his eyes, hoping to clear away the fogginess of sleep. "Hello." He muttered, then sighed. "Night time yet?"

"No, not yet. I just dropped by to say that I didn't find any of the Remlit food in the bazaar. We're going to need to drop by professor Horwell's room to get the food he uses for Mia."

"Who…?" Ghirahim asked, the sounds of the dream still echoing through his mind.

"Don't worry about it. There's just a few hours left until you can leave."

"Fine." Ghirahim grunted, then leaned against the wall as the boy left. _What was it with that dream again?_ He asked himself, feeling slightly scatterbrained. He shook his head, attempting to clear it. "Oh yea…" He muttered, furrowing his brow. _How was I able to see into the shadows like that?_ He thought to himself, confused. He let out another sigh. _Maybe that will come back to me later._

He sat there on the bed, and fiddled with the closest thing near him. It was a writing utensil of some sort, and it felt like wood. He rubbed his gloved finger on the tip, then grimaced as it left a grey streak on the white. He let out a soft groan at the sight. _Now it's going to be stained forever…_

He put the pencil back, then got up and rummaged through the desk. There were pictures of Pipit with some woman, and Ghirahim supposed she was his mother. She looked very nice and put together, not at all reflecting on the house.

Speaking of which, he pulled out a feather duster from a drawer. He looked at it, then shuddered. It wasn't the fact of the filth that was on it or around him, but rather, the fact that it had once been on a bird.

There had been a time when he had loved the feathered giants, or even cuddled their smaller cousins. But after a near experience from losing his hand to an angry one, he'd feared them ever since. He'd scoffed at that, though, and tried to make himself not so afraid of them. _It was when you were very young. It wasn't trying to eat you._ He told himself now, but it did nothing to rid him of the uneasiness he felt while holding the feathers.

His gaze fell on a book, and he pulled it closer to him. Upon investigation, he found it to be a small workbook. Normally, he'd toss them aside, but he was beginning to become bored again, so he took up the strange wooden device and began to work. Most of the questions were easy, things he'd known about since he'd even met Demise, but others he had to wrack his mind to find.

The sounds of the small utensil scratching on the paper filled his small corner, and soon he lost track of time. A new noise alerted him, and his pointed ear perked upward.

A small feminine groan escaped the person in the house, and he heard a chair squeak.

He froze. He wasn't expecting someone to enter the house, least of all someone who could live in such an environment. He quietly got to his feet, and put the book back. He thanked the sky-child for giving him practice at being so light-footed. He peeked around the tarp separating the two rooms, and saw a dark haired woman lounging in a chair. She faced the opposite direction, and Ghirahim felt his muscles relax. But his mind was going a mile a minute.

He made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge of it, ready to hide if necessary. He eyed the area below the desk, realizing he could fit under there if need be. He let out a quiet breath, not realizing he'd been holding it.

The door to the house opened and closed again, and he turned his head towards the sound.

"Oh hello, Link." The woman said, apparently happy.

A chill went down Ghirahim's spine. _Link? What's he got to do here?_

Quickly, he quietly maneuvered his way under the desk.

"So, if you wish, you can begin!"

_Begin what?_

It wasn't long before he heard the telltale sounds of the gust bellows echoing off the walls. _You've __**got**__ to be kidding me._ Ghirahim growled mentally, glowering at the crack between the floor and the blanket. A bit of dust flew up from under there, and mingled in the air in front of him.

His nose began to tickle. There was an abrupt crash on the other side of the blanket, like glass breaking.

_Oh no._

He clenched his teeth, attempting to hold the urge down.

_Please no. Please don't._

He inhaled, and just as he sneezed there was a loud shout from the front of the house.

"Link? What exactly are you doing?"

"Pipit?" The woman asked, startled.

"Mother! You can not be serious!" He heard Pipit's angry voice. "Making Link do all these chores after he rescued Zelda from the surface? The guy needs a break every now and then, ya know?"

Ghirahim heard the woman let out a soft sigh.

"And Link. You know how I feel about this. Please don't continue to clean this house for my mom. She has to learn to do it herself someday." The boy sighed. "Now the two of you. Out. I need to clean up the plates that broke."

"Sorry Pipit." Ghirahim heard Link say, then heard two pairs of footsteps exit the house.

He shifted, then was scooting out from under the desk as the curtain was swept aside. "Well well, fancy meeting you here." Ghirahim muttered to the other.

"Same at cha. So, since you can use your warping abilities…"

"You want me to teleport out of here?" Ghirahim asked, raising his brow. He felt the fury from his previous state of mind begin to bubble in his chest.

"Just so no one sees you. Warp under the bridge or some place like that."

Ghirahim reassured himself that the boy was just there to help. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers together, and then heard as splash as his feet landed in water. "Underneath the bridge…" he growled, and swam back to the shore. "Very funny."

-

Ghirahim leaned his back against the wall, and listened carefully to the conversation on the other side of the door. Pipit was trying to convince the teacher to give him an abundance of food for a litter of Remlits. It seemed as thought the man was slowly giving in.

With a quick chuckle and goodbye, Pipit walked out of the room, then turned to Ghirahim and shoved the bag into his arms. "Thanks?" Ghirahim said, raising his eyebrows at the forward gesture.

"Mhm." Pipit hummed, then started to walk away.

Abruptly uneasy, the other caught up with him. "Wait a second. Just where are you going?"

"Patrol."

"A-and you're just leaving me to struggle with this bag?" Ghirahim asked, pulling the sack higher, attempting to get a better grip on it.

"Yup."

With a sigh, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the bag disappeared. Then, he reached out and grabbed the sleeve of the other. "What's you're deal?" He growled, his tone becoming menacing.

Pipit shrugged it off. "No reason."

Ghirahim cleared his throat.

"Fine. Just follow me."

-

They leaned against the wall of the outside of the building. "What's your problem now?" Ghirahim asked tiredly.

"Well I've had this running through my mind… But that first night…"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"You said something like you love to devour the hearts of boys' like mine."

"In that state, yes." Ghirahim sighed, looking away.

"Are… Are you gay?"

He abruptly sputtered, then turned to the boy in shock. "Wh-what the hell? Of course not!"

Pipit put his hand to his forehead. "That saying… Your flamboyant clothes… Hairstyle and makeup…"

"It was me on high with no sleep for three days, this is **fashion** and people would die for this hair!" He hissed, putting his hands on his hips. "And this is **not** makeup!"

"What ever you say." Pipit said sarcastically, then waved it off. "I really should be getting back to my patrol."

With a grumble, Ghirahim stalked away.

Pipit smirked. "Well, bye then."

"Sure." Ghirahim growled back, his anger boiling in his veins. _He's very lucky I'm withdrawn from my older self now. He would've been begging at my feet for mercy._ He sighed. _There's nothing that can help that now. Look to the future…_

**Author's note~!**

**Just a quick thanks to all who read~ And this chapter fought me to the end. -.-**

**Still some friendship between the two, even if this entire chapter was just for what happened at the very end. ^^; Heh, oops. Got a tad carried away.**

**Poll up. **

**Vote, and please, review! I know: Tell me your favorite Zelda theory crossover. If you don't know what that means… Well, basically a cross over like the Fused Shadows being related to Majora's Mask. That kind of stuff. And please, don't be shy to tell me what you thought about the chapter, such as if you like it, your response to something that happened, or just anything, really. So please, V&R! :D**


	15. Knowlege is a curse

**Author's note!**

Just something really quick! This chapter will contain some… erm… Ooc-ness… Sadly, no matter how I tried, I couldn't make it non-ooc…

And also, warning. I kinda got tired of writing fluff for this chapter, so you guys can start to get a sense of my actual style at the end. ^^

End author's note!

The branch shivered, and the small bird below it paused. After a moment of staring up at the figure above it, the melodious chirping resumed. The branch moved again, and the bird stopped. It looked up at the branch once more, tilting its head in curiosity. It resumed its song, then flew away as it heard a crack.

An explicit escaping his mouth, Ghirahim leapt from the branch as it crashed to the ground. He landed and glared at the bird as it flew away. "Great. Just great." He muttered, then sighed.

_It's all that stupid sword spirit's fault. She told me to come here. It's all about her in the first place._ He complained to himself, then ducked behind a tree as the annoying redhead passed him.

Ever since the Remlits – If one would really still call them that – changed into their strange, darker versions, they'd become more feral. They wouldn't accept the food that Ghirahim had grudgingly given them, which caused Fi to calculate the chance that they needed another source of food… Which meant he had to catch the small birds in Faron Woods.

He growled at his luck. More than anything, he hated birds. Nothing in the world was worse to him than them. Other than Demise, of course. He'd attempted to catch them with his bare hands to no avail. He'd tried to make small traps, and that still hadn't followed through. He put his hand to his face and sighed. Things were not looking up for him.

A familiar voice sounded to his left, and he tilted his head towards it. It was… The Sky Child? Ghirahim's brow furrowed at this, and pressed back against the tree even more.

_"Well, I could always ask Link if I could borrow his bug net. That thing's pretty sturdy."_

He narrowed his eyes, then listened again. The footsteps were fading as the two walked away. He turned, and saw them walking off towards Floria lake. And in the opposite direction…

Ghirahim hesitantly stepped from his hiding spot, then ran off to the boys' campsite. It consisted of two tents, and a small campfire in the center. With a glance, he guessed that the smaller of the two tents was Link's. He stepped over to it, and peeked inside. He grinned as he retrieved his prize. It was the boy's adventure pouch.

He opened it, and by some strange magic, he saw all of the boy's weapons and items inside it. The bug net, luckily, was on the top. He pulled it out, then frowned at the length.

"There's gotta be something in here I could use…" He whispered to himself. Finally, a smile graced his lips. "Perfect."

-

Ghirahim held the end of the whip tightly in one hand, and the neck of the Gust Bellows in the other. He had propped the net up with a rock, and had attached the whip to the top of it. After some rummaging around, he had also found pieces of bread, which he crumbled in front of the net. Now all he had to do was wait.

A small yellow bird fluttered down next to it, and looked at the ground. It hopped closer.

_Come on…_ Ghirahim groaned mentally, repulsed by the idea of even going near the winged- creature. Ever since he'd had that terrible experience when he was young, he had hated the creatures. More accurately, though he hated it, he was afraid of them. He couldn't even fathom jumping off into the air and landing on one, especially one that was enormous.

The bird hopped in front of the net, and was joined by two others. His heart pounding, he blasted the Gust Bellows at them, sending them into the net. He then yanked on the whip, and it fell over.

He stood there for a moment, stunned. It had worked. A childish grin swept across his face as he let out a giggle. He did it. He didn't have to worry about how to catch them anymore.

-

Fi let out an exasperated sigh, a sound Ghirahim had never heard her make before. At least, he'd never heard her do that in her sword spirit form. "I calculate a 15% chance that the aerial creatures will not attack you, as you have placed them here."

"That fifteen percent is fifteen percent too high." He growled back, on the other side of the door. He leaned against it, hoping to bar her access to his room.

"The proposition that you made earlier will fade away in a few days."

"What? That I'll stay in here forever?" He snorted. "Please. Anything to rid myself of those awful creatures."

"They have no means of attacking you."

"And you really think that means anything to me?"

_It does, but you aren't willing to admit it._ She said into his mind.

He growled again, putting a hand to his forehead. "Fine, fine. What in Din's name do you want?" He moved, allowing her to come in through the door.

_Something has been troubling you, am I right?_

There was a strange sound, and as he moved his hand away from his eyes, he saw her fade into sight in front of him. "Yeah, so?" He asked, hiding his surprise.

_Speaking of it will almost always help._

"Key word: almost." He muttered, and walked past her. He pushed open one of the doors on the far side of the room, and walked out onto a porch. Surveying the multicolored clouds around him, he ignored her presence.

_Some of it has to do with me, doesn't it?_

He flinched, caught off guard. After a moment of silence, he finally answered, "Yes, I guess so."

"If I might ask, what exactly?"

"…If you can communicate through thoughts, can you receive memories just as well?"

She hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"Okay." He whispered, then leaned on the black railing in front of him.

-

_"C-come on dad! Lemme read it! I wanna know!" The small child cried, pulling on the taller man's clothing._

"Not now, Ghirahim."

"Then will you, ma?" The white haired child asked, turning to the woman.

"We should really let him know, shouldn't we?" She asked the other sadly. The man sighed, then pulled down the book. The small boy laughed, and cheerfully took the book.

He shot down the halls, and spun into a room. "Fi!" He cried, a huge smile lighting up his face. The other pale-skinned child looked up at him, her blue hair falling out of her face. "Look what ma and pa gave us to look at!"

He put it on the bed in front of her, and she traced her finger over it. She was still learning how to read, though she was already past the age for that. "What is it?" She asked.

"This is supposed to be about the history of the world!" He laughed, and opened the page.

What he had learned changed everything he knew about his existence.

His parents were Deities, his mother being the Goddess Hylia, and his father was the Demon King Demise. They had fallen hopelessly in love, bearing two creations of their own. The fused hope of their wishes created two children, two that would help shape the world into what it was supposed to be.

But as Hylia ruled over creation, Demise ruled over destruction. There would be nothing to gain from their relationship, so they had to change their love to hate, or rather into a never ending war.

The only reason they were still together was because of the two youngsters that had been created.

-

In a vain attempt to protect them, Hylia erased her two children's memories, and sent them to live with the humans on the surface. They were separated, the girl's thoughts remaining to her mother's. But for the boy, the memory swipe did nothing at all. But he soon began to grow fond of the humans who took him in and raised him as their own.

All was well until the night that Demise had come to collect his son.

Fires started around the village, making their way in. Demise cornered Ghirahim in his small house, and a dark smile lit up his scarred face. "Ghirahim. Come with me." He said, extending his hand. "Come stay at my castle, and together we shall rule over a world where you will for once fit in."

Ghirahim looked at the blade the taller one held in his hand. Crimson blood dripped from the tip of it, landing in a small puddle. The bodies of everyone he knew littered the street outside. Most of them were being taken by flames already, but he just had to be sure. "I… I can't…" He whispered, a pained expression contorting his features. He had to be sure the two that had taken care of him were safe.

"Looking for your 'parents?'" The king mocked, an evil chuckle rising in his chest. "Don't worry about them. It wasn't _**too**__ painful."_

The young boy's eyes widened considerably, and stumbled back. "N-no…" He whispered, his back up against the wall. He felt something metallic behind him, and he recognized it to be his human father's sword. "Y-you didn't…" He whimpered, tears threatening to spill.

"Crying is a sign of weakness. I would think you would have realized that by now. Everyone who's cried in front of me has died by my hands."

Before the other could finish what he was saying, Ghirahim gripped the hilt of the sword behind him and jerked it forward. To his dismay, it caught on the wall behind him. Demise caught the sword and cast it aside.

"I was about to give you a chance as the prince of my realm…" Demise rumbled, his voice even more menacing. "But dare you attack your king?"

"You will never be my king." Ghirahim muttered, sinking to the ground and covering his face with his hands.

The other swung his arm out, and knocked the boy onto his side. "Fine. You can live at my quarters as my slave, and nothing more. You're lucky if your life is even spared."

"S-slave?" Ghirahim spat out, aghast.

"And you will call me 'Master,' and nothing else. Otherwise your death is inevitable."

-

It was several years after his transformation into the sword spirit that he sensed his sister's presence. He had felt her the entire time until his pact with Demise had been fulfilled, and it had stopped.

But now, something was different. Though she still wouldn't communicate with him, he could sense where she was. Were they… similar again?

He heard his master call for him and turned, a grimace on his face.

-

"Look who it is." Ghirahim muttered, turning around. It had been several hundred years since his enslavement to his master, who was now imprisoned within the ground by the goddess herself.

He took in the appearance of the boy in front of him, and smirked. So this is how you play your games, Hylia._ He had thought at the boy's appearance, him being no more than seventeen and also, the goddess's chosen hero._

As he fought with the boy, he saw something that made his heart almost stop. The boy spoke to the sword, and a blue form flipped from it.

Fi.__

That dirty goddess never played fair anymore, having her two children duel it out themselves to fight for their parents. But as it was, the other sword spirit did not even remember the one she was wielded against.

-

Ghirahim opened his eyes and looked at Fi, a small smile on his face. "That's what's been troubling me for so long." He whispered, then slid back down against the railing. His head hurt, the pain becoming unbearable.

"Ghirahim…" He heard the other whisper.

"Not only are you my sister in ways of being a sword spirit, but also… We truly are related…" He muttered, then fell asleep.

**Author's note~!**

**So… Yeah, I know… the start to this was kinda weird… sorry about that. *headdesk* I tried, but for some reason I just couldn't do it.**

**Yup! Ghira and Fi are siblings! Legit siblings! :D**

**Do you remember that flashback that Ghirahim had in a previous chapter, about the remains of his town? Well, this is kinda the prequel to that part. ^^**

**Darkness is dark…**

**All reviews are greatly appreciated! Even if it's a "I like this story" or something of the sort. I just wanna hear feedback. :3**

**Well, until next time~!**


	16. Time marches on

**Author's note!**_  
_

**Thanks everyone for being so patient with me! I'm ashamed this took so long...  
My mom just had a biopsy on her thyroid to make sure it wasn't cancerous, and it isn't, thank god. My grandma is going in for surgery to remove her gallbladder tomorrow. My cat was put down last week...**

**Yea. I've had fun. ^^;**

**But I've finally got this one done... I think you'll like the set up for it. First person view, from Ghirahim, as he's writing in a little journal over the course of the time he's there. :D**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

_Day: Unknown. Month: Unknown. Year: Unknown._

_Though Fi has catalogued how long I've been staying here, there is still no knowledge on how old this realm is that we inhabit. Of course, asking how long I've been here tends to get old after so long… I've been keeping track of it myself. It's been eight months and five days since_

_Demise's betrayal. It is still hard for me to call him anything but "Master." For such a huge part of my life, he's been there. Whether that means positively or negatively, that's still the truth._

_Fi and I are still building this world up around us. Allowing a cycle of precipitation to circulate was one of the big things we've done. But other than that… Nothing much to say other than Fi's been seeming a bit on the depressed side._

* * *

_Day: Unknown. Month: Unknown. Year: Unknown._

_My counting has brought me to a year, three months, and eighteen days. Using my book of spells, I tried to seal my darker magic into a physical form, that way I'd never be able to use it again._

_Such was not the luck._

_Instead, it just created complete chaos._

_The headpiece, as it turned out, was grey and had four spike-like appendages that reached upward and curled… I'm not one for explaining things, but if you ask me, it didn't seem possible for me to create something of the sort. It had two eyes that seemed to glow whenever something would come into contact with it, be it a Remlit morphing or one of the bird mutants._

_If touched by something of the kind, the object would be thrown back and had to be dispensed of immediately, having turned into an even more terrifying creature and attempting to destroy everything._

_I had no other choice than to obliterate the object, breaking it into fours. I figured if it were cracked, that would cause a small decrease in its powers... But it still was just as strong. Yet again, not as planned. I broke off pieces, taking the eye on the left clear off. There was a ring-sized fragment, along with several other parts of the original._  
_Figuring there could be nothing else to do, I disposed of it by throwing it off the edge of the island. There it continuously fell, falling and falling down until the dark clouds covered it. Then as a second thought, I warped myself to the other side of the realm and threw the eye off that way._

_The two pieces left were kept safe by me, confiscated for as long as I deem so._

* * *

_Day: Unknown. Month: Unknown. Year: Unknown._

_Five days since last entry… I've started to rely on the Sword Spirit half of my mind to keep tabs on time for me. Makes this counting easier. Of course, I am still no match for Fi's brilliance._

_I found out something interesting about her just recently, as it seems. She's wanted to change this world back to how it was, yet I didn't see why she didn't kick me right out of the realm. Either she was feeling sorry for me or she had no control over what I did._  
_It was actually neither, as I found out yesterday._

_It was the most undesirable, depressing curse that is bound to strike us all at some point in our lives._

_Loneliness._

_She attempted to keep me there, in a vain attempt to cure her curse. I'm not the soft kind. But there was one fact; we had known each other in a different time, where we had been friends, or siblings, even. And being of the same kind, we were drawn to each other for solace._

_She neither wanted the world full of light, nor completely dark. Within a discussion, she had admitted it. The next time_

_the reincarnation of Demise was to be sealed away, it would seem to be a repeat of events._

_We decided to make the world dark enough to blot out light, but light enough to prevent total darkness. An in between, no desire to leave or to stay._

_Caught in limbo for eternity._

* * *

_Day: Unknown. Month: Unknown. Year: Unknown._

_Something truly tragic has happened to me… Over the course of my time here, things have been considerably well, minus a few upsets._

_Upsets such as the fractures of the dark power I made getting lost into the world again._  
_So, finally convincing myself, I turned the longer piece into a sort of hair piece. But as I saw that accessory take shape, I realized my hair had grown rather long. Much more so than I would ever want it to be._

_So I summoned one of my daggers the following night, and, well, proceeded to chop off my hair in a weak imitation of my once pristine style. I had kept it in such form to appease Demise's demands. It was similar to my disliking for that annoying red pompadour that jaunty jock had adorning his head back at the Sky Child's home. Demise wasn't pleased by seeing a servant of his looking disheveled._

_Even the first day after he destroyed my home on what the Skyloftians called "the Surface," he enforced this. I figure writing about things will make these feelings dissipate. After he destroyed my replacement family there, he made me a servant against my will. I was wanting to hide, hide away from the cold truth, the pain, the suffering I felt of all the people in that town._

_I was able to escape for two days, not eating or caring for myself. He found me eventually, and I was punished severely. I never knew that my... Creator… would be able to abuse me so. But need I remind myself, I have the scars on my back, just from that day, to prove it to be true. Afterwards, he had painfully chopped the long locks of hair I had clean off, until it was in the shape I had kept for so long. I kept it, and continued to maintenance it, creating the sleek look I had grown to love._

_Not any more. I had chopped it off and made it a shaggier version of my previous style. Afterwards, I had affixed the hair piece into the swoop over my left eye and put the ring I had created from the other fractured piece on my thumb. Thus adorned, I realize just now how well glamorous things suit me. The idea just leaves me __giddy!_

* * *

_Day: Unknown. Month: Unknown. Year: Unknown._

_It's officially been four years since my departure into this realm. Sure it's been boring off and on, but other than that… Well, nothing much, really. Fi and I are on good terms again. I believe we can go back to being close, such as before everything went downhill. Siblings... Such a thought is just fabulous, seeing as to how similar we are anyways._

_Neither one of us can forget the moment of that day when I was painfully forced into my sword form. I had laughed, hoping it was finally the end. It nearly was. I escaped, just barely enough life in me to go back to my "mortal" form. Well, partially. I didn't have enough energy to completely convert back, just partially. My arms are still the same metallic black as they were in the Fire Sanctuary with the Sky Child. All but one part now, my fingertips on the hand that which I touched the blade which houses us with._  
_Yes, I am back to my second "form" as __Link saw me._

_My curiosity of the world outside this one is growing stronger each day. I can't help but wonder what the spirit maiden's plans have been for the surface. I caught a brief conversation of the Skyloftians in Faron Woods. They were debating about naming the land, and they had decided to name it after Hylia, so it became Hyrule. "Hylia shall rule over the land and watch over everything." They had reasoned, then merged the name and the word rule together._

_The idea just makes me sigh. Couldn't they have named it something more… I don't know, maybe regal? Of course, what do I have to say about it? I just live in Fi's realm anyways._

_I might have to hit her up with a few ideas of my own for a name for this place…_

* * *

_Day: Unknown. Month: Unknown. Year: Unknown._

_Four years, five months and twenty five days. I finally brought up the topic of a name, and after much arguing… Well, "arguing" sounds better than a mental warfare. She didn't want to give the place a name, claiming if the goddess hadn't given it one yet, there was no need for a name. But I finally convinced her, then came up with a name for this place. Both of us like the sound of it, and it's perfectly suiting for the realm._  
_Not to mention I did some… renovations… to the realm itself._

_The island with the portal became the palace, and I created several other islands scattered throughout the area for homes. I modeled some areas after my home_

_in Hyrule, before it was destroyed by Demise. Some other areas were inspired by Fi's and my homeland, becoming a shadow of our childhood home._

_Yes, the dark clouds surrounding the areas cast such a perfect tone on the ground and walls. It was the most suiting name for this place._

_The Twilight Realm._

* * *

_Day: Unknown. Month: Unknown. Year: Unknown._

_Four years, ten months and five days._

_Fi has been helping me practice with my fighting skills. Though Demise has no use for me, it is a shame that all those years of practice are going to waste._

_As a stroke of luck, Fi can summon swords such as I can. So, she and I engage in duels daily, sparring until one of our weapons break. Gradually, bit by bit, I can feel my skill returning to me. It makes me wonder, though. Is my skill more so than Link's now?_

_Though tempting, I don't dare try to leave. Demise had said that I was bound to this world…_

_Along with these duels, Fi has helped me grow stronger in a different way. She has attempted to convert me to sword form as Demise had, but gradually increased her strength. I was finally able to resist her today. She was even giving it her all, but no matter how hard she tried, I was not to be changed._

_My skill has increased along with my strength._

_I'd like to battle Demise now._

* * *

_Day: Unknown. Month: Unknown. Year: Unknown._

_It's been five years and exactly three months now. I look back on this time and I can't believe it. Fi and I have created our own little world, such a thing is not to be taken lightly. The Twilight Realm… It's effects on everything were unforeseen. The creatures that had been brought in here were now changed completely, transformed into monster-like beings. The Remlits bear no resemblance to what they used to be, but rather more like rats. The seeds that had been attached to their coats created a darker version of the Deku baba, darkness coating the exterior of its shell._

_But the most noticeable change is right along the lines of their appearance. Black, whether it be fur or feathers, they are jet black. Almost completely, apart from the slight glow of the red markings on them._

_As red as the blood that had been in them before they changed._

_There is __**one **observation though, that I've made about myself. Sure there's the turning nicer fluff, but that just doesn't count. No. When I had brought the animals into the Twilight, the same ache had filled the diamond in my chest as when Demise used the portal. It wasn't as strong, maybe because of the difference in sizes._

_But the observation is that it's begun to do that yet again, although nothing has been going through the portal._

_The white designs on the mirror's reflection have disappeared. I can't even begin to think of what has happened. The outside world has affected it, evidently._  
_But I just can't help but wonder… Just what is out there causing this pain?_

* * *

"Ghirahim?" Fi's questioning tone came from the corner of the room. She saw her brother sprawled out on the floor, completely unconscious. _Ghirahim!_She shouted frantically in her mind, and was beside him in a second. She reached out, and using the arms she hid underneath her cloak, pulled him Into her lap. She could feel his presence, so he wasn't dead.

But as the relief filled her mind, she raised her head and stared straight ahead. "Conformation complete. 100% chance of a new resident within the Realm of Twilight."

* * *

**Author's note~!**

**Bet you all weren't expecting that.**

**Well, maybe you were. XD**

**So, please tell me what you thought of it! Any ideas, like expectations?**

**Also... If it's taking me a while, don't be afraid to PM me and tell me to hurry the hell up... Ok, maybe just hurry up. XD**

**Next chapter is in the works, though. And I'm liking it. ^^**

**Ciao~**


	17. No names

There was a loud crack of thunder, and in the same second, more lightning lit up the dark surface of the ground.

Rain pounding against the ground meddled in with the sound of a young woman's feet repeatedly hitting the ground as she ran.

She panted, her breath showing in the cold.

Abruptly, she hit the edge of the land. Her arms pin-wheeled, holding the knife in her right hand. She stopped herself from sliding off the edge of the platform, and doubled over. She braced herself on her knees, breathing hard, her heart racing.

All the while, a figure cloaked by the shadows watched her in silence.

She looked down over the edge of the rock, a grim smile on her face. She raised the dagger up to her chest, and positioned it over her heart and took a deep breath, then abruptly froze, hearing a noise behind her.

"Wh-who's there?!" She cried frantically, spinning around and wielding the dagger at the approaching footsteps.

A hand reached out and caught her wrist firmly, preventing her from using the blade or escaping, lest of all jumping off the edge.

When she got no response, she struggled to get away, but that resulted in being dragged back to the center of the land.

The knife was plucked from her hand easily, and she was abruptly thrown to the ground. "Wh-who are you?!" She cried, her voice filled with defiance.

There was a sigh. "You speak to the creator of this realm with such a tone?"

"What?"  
Ghirahim sighed again and snapped his fingers, making the rain let up a small amount. He looked at her blade, turning it in the light of his glowing earring. "Such a shame a newbie such as yourself would take her life so early…"

"Who's business is this anyways?!" She shouted, anger filling to the brim.

He let out a _tsk_. "I'm sure the creator of this realm has a good idea." He turned to her, and she saw his face for the first time. "And I have a pretty good idea of what you were attempting to do."

"None of this has anything to do with you!" She growled, glaring at him, her hands shaking from not only cold, but also anger.

"You wanted to pierce your heart and fall off the edge…" He muttered in a condescending tone. "And now that I've stopped you, it has almost everything to do with me."

She stood, still glowering at him. "I will give you one more chance. Tell me who you are. **Now.**"

Ghirahim clucked his tongue, shaking his head. "Testy testy testy. Such a shame, you remind me of how I used to be. That kind of ego isn't the best one, you do realize?" She cleared her throat, reaching into the back of her shirt where there was apparently another weapon. He sighed and shrugged, arms out. "I feel so sad, having to actually introduce myself again. I am the creator of this place, The Twilight Realm, so you may call me Lord Ghirahim."

She was staring at him flatly. "So if I kill you, you're no longer a 'Lord'?" She chuckled darkly.  
_Just as how I was._Ghirahim thought with a sigh. "You aren't really thinking that, are you? If so, be prepared for defeat."

"Using what? That petty little knife you stole from me?"  
He raised it to look at it again, turning it in the light. "Possibly, but because I'm nice…" He tossed it and the blade stuck into the ground at her feet. "You can have two and I'll have one."

"How did you know I had another?" She hissed.

"It was only obvious." He muttered, glancing away, seeming rather aloof.

She pulled out a long machete, and grabbed the dagger off the ground. "And the only other obvious thing is your defeat!" She shouted, and lunged forward with the longer blade.

With ease, he reached up and caught it. Her eyes widened, realizing she was using all her strength, and he was holding it between his index and middle fingers. The sharpened blade should have cut through it, yet his skin was still the metallic composition. Not to mention…

"You underestimate my strength, youth. Or would you rather be called Sky Child?" He asked playfully, pulling the machete from her with a slight chuckle. His eyes grazed over it, taking in the nicks and flaws in the metal. The sight of it gave him flashbacks to a battle long ago… "Now what exactly possessed your mind to take on a former demon king?" He laughed, tossing the blade off to the side, making her run for it, slipping in the rain.

"You coward!" She shouted above the rain. "Fight me like a man!"

"Are you saying I don't look like one?" He asked, raising his brow in question.

She laughed. "Now that you mention it…"

His eyes narrowed, and he snapped his fingers, a rapier appearing in his hand. He pointed the tip at her. "I can assure you, the only feminine one is you… Or are you?" He added as an after thought.

With a growl, she ran forward at him, and threw the dagger. Aimed straight at his chest, she knew it would hit its target. But what surprised her was how he was able to raise his own sword and block the weak attempt in a mere second. And immediately following, he caught her blade against his own.

Her eyes wide, she had no clue of what was to happen next.

He swept his leg out, knocking her legs out from underneath her. She fell to the ground with a cry, her weapon sliding away from her. She attempted to stand  
Up, but was met by the tip of the onyx rapier.

"While I was following you, I had no intentions of fighting." Ghirahim sighed. "It's just rather dangerous to have a… A delinquent running around with weapons she only intends for self harm." He pursed his lips thinking. "And now… I'm afraid it's time for us to part." He turned to her, kneeling on the wet ground beside her. "You shall have no memories of this night, only because my existence needs to be kept secret." He whispered quietly, putting his hand on her forehead. "So just relax. It will be much less painful if you do so."

He meant the last one as to just keep her calm, as the spell itself would cause no intentional harm. But it was more on the lines of he couldn't quite remember the spell. _To hell with it… it's the only thing coming to mind at the moment, so it must be right._He thought.

She fell limp as he took his hand away, but her breathing was soft. He lifted her into his arms and positioned her underneath shade from the rain. Afterwards, he retrieved her weapons with a grim smile.

_Wasn't quite as fun fighting her as it was with Link._ He thought, then laughed a bit at it.  
He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, warping away. He appeared within what he called his "tower," a pet name he'd given it years ago. It was the same place he'd taken to when he was making the Twilight realm what it was.

He walked out to his balcony and leaned on it, a perfect view of all the islands and the bustling communities on them. He could see the blue markings glowing on the people there, blurring slightly the faster they went. The thought of the markings made him glance down at his own hands. His own blue patterns covered his arms, one on his left arm imitating the diamond pattern of his magic.

Though he looked similar to the residents within the realm, he wouldn't go back on their promise.

_Ghirahim watched Fi quietly. "Are you really sure about this?" He asked warily._

"My role with the Goddess' chosen hero has been completed. It is time for me to go into a sleep without end."

A sense of dread filled him as she finished summoning the two orbs.

"I won't ever see you again?" He asked, pained.

I'm afraid not, Ghirahim._ Her thoughts resonated into his mind with a sad tone. _This should have happened a long, long time ago._She began to glow softly, a light blue light emanating from her being._

"This… This isn't fair." He whispered. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, his hand disappearing in the soft glow. "Not after you finally realized who you really are to me."

"It was Hylia's wish. I was created for this purpose."

He shook his head. "No. I was used, as were you. Used by them to be cast away. At least you knew it was going to happen." He said, his voice rising. "I was thrown away, just as you're about to be. But I denied Demise- you can do the same!"

She shook her head. "Such is not how I was made."

"…Fi. Please don't do this." He whispered, pulling her into a hug from behind.

She was quiet. Then, she turned around, facing him. He kept his eyes shut, willing it not to happen. "Ghirahim." She whispered, her voice changing slightly. "Ghirahim, look at me."

He opened his eyes, then raised his eyes to hers. What he saw gave him a start. Pale blue irises watched him from under a shade of similar colored hair. One of her hands reached up and brushed his own hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her glow becoming brighter. The two orbs began to glow with the same light. "I will never forget the times we had together as children."

She turned slowly, towards her new resting grounds. "Ghirahim. Promise me something."

He flinched, then bit his lip. "Okay."

She turned her head towards the sky, looking upwards. "No matter how tempting, do not interfere with the people coming to live here. It will only cause you trouble."

"I can't even have the slightest bit of sociability with them?"

"Rule them from afar." She said, turning her head to the side. "And do not forget. You will always be able to communicate with me via these-" she gestured towards the two orbs. "-telepathically." She took a deep breath and turned towards him, holding her arms out. Her cape was now free from its metallic state, flowing freely. Even the diamond on her chest was fading away into her skin. "You will always be my brother whom I shall always love." With a sad smile, she faded into the spheres behind her.

Ghirahim fell to his knees on the ground in front of them, staring at the dirt. "She's gone…" He shook his head, not able to process it. "It can't be…" He grit his teeth, and then shouting, "Damnit! Damn it all!" He stood and started to stalk this way and that. "It's all Demise and Hylia's fault… If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have gotten separated."

"We wouldn't have existed…" Ghirahim muttered, staring into the sky from his balcony. He let out a shudder at the memory. He then turned towards his bed with a sigh. "Another day come and gone."

Throwing himself onto it, he lay there sprawled out. "I went back on our promise today, Fi." He closed his eyes. "I think I did the right thing…"

* * *

"I hear that the two that were banished last month reappeared last week." A young blond man said.

"How the hell is that possible?" His dark companion growled, a grimace showing on his face.

"…And how do you expect me to know?" The blond replied flatly. "Evidently they came back, and they had these weird parts to something…"

"What kind of something?" The other's interest was piqued.

"I don't really know. Evidently it looked like some kind of helmet of a sort…"

Ghirahim leaned back in a corner, eavesdropping in on all the conversations around him. And the last one had definitely caught his attention.

"A helmet?" He asked the two, walking over.

He had donned a deep blue cloak, covering his old white garments. He had kept the hood down, but no one recognized him, as vice versa for him.

The two regarded him with a confused glance, then fell back into the conversation. "Yeah, it was really weird." The blond said. "I saw a drawing of it, and I **think**I can draw it out again for you…"

He started to etch a drawing into the stone table using a small metallic toothpick.

Ghirahim raised his brow when he saw it. _But that's impossible…_

"Once again…" The dark haired one muttered. "The hell?"

The other let out a soft laugh. "They even came up with a name for it- The Fused Shadows." Another laugh.

"Fused Shadows?" Ghirahim pressed, wanting to know more.

"Yep, and it evidently gives whoever holds it all these dark magical abilities, and sometimes their form can change…"

Ghirahim looked around as the blond continued his story. _I need to figure out how to get that back from them. Something very bad will happen if I don't…_

His wandered around the small room, picking up details of the people around him. Some of their markings were blue like his, and others were either green or red. Their black markings always varied, some wrapping around their arms, others casting patterns on their torsos.

He found himself looking into deep red eyes from across the room. She turned her gaze away. It was the girl that he saved, and she hadn't even given him a look of recognition. He felt a smug smirk tug at his lips, his spell had worked.

In a flash of silvery-blue hair, she stood and started for the door. He frowned at the look of urgency on her face.

Next to him, the two twili were still making small chat, completely ignoring their new companion. He quietly stood, and pulling the cloak around him more, followed her.

_No matter how tempting, do not interfere with the people coming to live here._

He shook his head, attempting to get rid of the thought. He wasn't going to interfere this time, but rather to just watch.

She continually looked around, as if looking for someone. Never once was Ghirahim noticed.

"There you are! It's about time!" An angry male voice shouted from ahead. Ghirahim ducked back into a shadow of a building, watching them quietly. "Do you really think now is a good time to show up? I'm already done with my chores, along with **yours**!"

"I-I'm sorry…" She muttered quietly, sounding afraid.

There was a sharp sound of flesh being hit, and with a peek around the corner, Ghirahim saw the woman holding the side of her face.

_I must be gaining patience being here._ Ghirahim thought to himself, his eyes narrowing as the man came into sight. His hair was either silver or purple, it was hard to tell. _Back when I was still the Demon Lord, things like this would have made me very… disagreeable.._ He stepped back to go. _Rather, I wouldn't even have cared about her in the first place._With slight irritation, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Up from the balcony on his little island, he surveyed the palace plaza, where Fi rested within the two orbs. The Twili had taken to calling them each a "Sol," the meaning unclear to him.

But what wasn't unclear was the way the two orbs emitted a soft glow, similar to the Sky Child's sword when she wished to speak.

_I know, I know._ He thought grumpily at them. _Do not interfere…_He rolled his eyes. The glowing died down as her consciousness faded into sleep again.

"But the more I listen in, the more I'm inclined to." He whispered towards the sight only he could see, towards the moon in the sky of twilight.

* * *

Ghirahim's two new companions sat across from him. After hearing the blond, whom he found out was called Akri, talk about the "fused shadows," he learned the man was just full of gossip. He soon started to sit with him, finding all he needed to know about what was happening.

"I swear… You're just about as insightful as the ladies around here." The dark haired on muttered, and his name was found to be Hylnese.

Akri laughed off the attempt at an insult. "That was weak." He shook his head then returned to his drink in his hands. "But really. There **is**a war going on in the fifth district."

"Define 'war.'" Ghirahim muttered, lounging back against the seat he was in.

"Well, let's see… The fighting of two opposing sides, using weapons and varying-"

"He means what's **happening**there, idiot." Hylnese growled at him.

"Oh." The brief look of embarrassment faded into thinking yet again. "Well, I hear that there are these people called 'interlopers,' and they're the ones with control over the fused shadows."

"And they're the ones causing all of this war?" Ghirahim asked, twirling his index finger in the air, seeming unimpressed.

"Evidently… I think they said they wanted a way out of here so they could find 'the golden power' or something like that…" Ghirahim noticed that when the blond quoted something his voice deepened to match the inflection. The thought made him smirk.

"Golden power?" Hylnese asked, interested now.

"Ayup. I think it was called 'the Triforce' or something like that…"

"…You don't sound too sure." the other grumbled.

"H-How so?!" He asked, immediately on the defensive.

"You've said 'or something like that' the past two times."

"Well excuuuuuse me, but it's hard to be sure when it's all theories!"

As the two carried on with their bickering, Ghirahim stood and pulled his cloak around himself more. He gave a slight wave to his newfound companions, who barely even noticed the motion.

He stepped out onto a back road, then hid out of view from the Twili around him. With a snap of his fingers, he warped to the fifth district, where this "war" was supposedly going on.

* * *

The fifth district reminded him vaguely of Lanaryu Desert. There was no actual sand, but the area was so dry and somewhat windy that the dirt made up for it. There were even plants that resembled tumble weeds as they rolled along the ground.

But the most noticeable thing about the district was the rubble.

Buildings were burnt down, ashes were every where, and glass was scattered across the walkways.

The smell of smoke still lingered in the air.

Gritting his teeth against the threat of memories, Ghirahim started forward. _At least they took care of the deceased… Or that they had somebody to do it._

He turned as something caught his eye. A flash of silver?

…No.

It wasn't the woman from before, but rather someone he'd never seen.

He was a tall, muscular man, carrying a heavy sword and various equipment on his belt. The clothes he wore were battered, matching his ashen face. His eyes were a deep red, and his hair matched the color of them.

"Who are you?" He called out, brandishing the sword towards him.

Ghirahim held his hand out to show he had no weapons. "A wandering traveller."

"You have no right to be in this place, **traveller**." The man spat.

"Do I not?"

"Are you an interloper?"

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. He had to keep smart. "If I am?"

The other gave a grin and lowered his sword, then extended his hand out in welcome. "Then come over, and become a brother to us."

Hesitating slightly at the change of events, he slowly complied. As he walked forward, he asked, "Was it you who burnt all of this town down?"

"If it was?" The other replied, mimicking the tone of the other's.

As Ghirahim reached for the man's hand, he snapped his fingers and summoned his rapier. "Then prepare for your punishment."

The statement threw the other off guard for just enough time to get an attack in. Ghirahim ducked down to the ground and aimed his foot high, knocking the sword out of the other's grasp.

The man lunged for him quickly, but his hands gripped… thin air.

"Your brawn makes up for the lack of genius in your mind." Ghirahim muttered from behind him.

"You dare insult the right hand man of King Demise?!" The other bellowed.

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow at that. He'd been replaced. "The right hand man…" He repeated whimsically, appearing aloof. He jumped backwards as the other retrieved and swung the sword at him. "So you work for the Demon King?"

"After I get the golden power," he grunted, swinging the sword and having it rebound off Ghirahim's rapier. "I shall get out of here and resume following my master!"

Ghirahim swing his rapier at the other as he saw an opening, and the muscular one fell backwards. "And if you ever do, send him regards from the prior Demon Lord Ghirahim."

The other's eyes widened. "No… you're…"

Ghirahim placed his rapier against the other's throat. "Let him know that the prospect of killing my replacement fills my heart with rainbows." With a chuckle, he snapped his fingers and the other disappeared.

_That was pitiful._ He sighed as he thought menacingly, glaring at the spot where the man had been. _If it were me in that position, I would not let the other make a fool of myself._

He turned around, and froze.

The silver-haired woman was staring at him now, only a few yards away.

"Thank you…" She whispered quietly. "Thank you for protecting my home."

Before Ghirahim could say anything in response, she turned and fled.

"…I have a feeling you aren't safe yet." He muttered back to her, then sighed. "Yet to catch your name." He turned and teleported back to the plaza.

Akri and Hylnese were nowhere to be seen, and silence hung in the air. As Ghirahim turned around, he felt a sense of dread.

Before he could stop them, a group of interlopers, defined by the fused shadows in their hands, went through the mirror's portal.

* * *

_Maybe Link will be there..._Ghirahim thought to himself, hiding in one of the shadows. "Maybe…"

He walked along one of the paths, heading to a certain district.

His cloak matching that of the night in the Twilight Realm, he walked up and quietly knocked on the door to the house. No answer. He knocked a little louder.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" A disgruntled voice called. Ghirahim pulled the hood over his face a small amount, in case there was anyone else inside. Akri opened the door, appearing still half-asleep. While the blond was still registering what he was seeing, Ghirahim peeked around the other and saw there was no one else inside.

What started as an odd whimper escalated to Akri shouting, "OH MY GODDESS! What the hell do you want?!" He abruptly grabbed the closest thing to him -a broken chair leg- and started to threaten the other with it. Ghirahim raised his arms, surprised by the out lash. "You're an interloper, aren't you?! Get out of my sight!" Ghirahim cast a hesitant glance around. "You've destroyed districts, haven't you?! You're going to destroy this one, aren't you?! You're disgusting!" The home next to Akri's had a window light up. "Oh, not going to leave? I'll kill you myself!" The blond was talking a mile a minute, not letting Ghirahim get a word in.

He finally lunged forward, and Ghirahim grabbed the "weapon" with a single hand.

Akri's eyes widened at this, then started to scream bloody murder. "HEEEELP! HEEEEEELP!" He flailed his arms crazily in a distressed manner, not fully awake.

Growing increasingly annoyed by the noise, Ghirahim tacked the other to the ground, clamping his hand over the other's mouth. "Akri, for the love of Nayru, **shut up**."

The blond, finally fully aware of what he was doing, dropped the chair leg to the side. He flicked his index fingers at Ghirahim, giving him a menacing glare.

Ghirahim stood and pulled the other up with him. "You don't scare me one bit." He muttered, walking inside with a sigh.

He earned an irritated glare. "Wasn't giving it my all."

* * *

"Akri, can you tell me how long you've been here?" Ghirahim asked.

"Ahhh man, that just ain't fair…" At the inquiring look from the other, he elaborated. "I haven't really woken up yet, you know."

"I believe I can see that." Ghirahim sighed. "But then again... Have you heard of the legend of Skyloft?"

"…Skyloft?"

"The place that the goddess ascended into the sky to save all human lives?"

"OOooooh yea… then wasn't there like this lil war thing afterwards with some 'chosen hero' and this guy that wanted to rape him or something?"

Ghirahim about choked on the drink in his hands. "Wh-what?!" He asked, astounded by the mere thought of it.

"It was only obvious by the rumors and writings. But that happened almost two, no three hundred years ago…"

"I never wanted to rape the Sky Child!" Ghirahim cried, his face twisted with disgust.

"Eh?" Akri looked at him, a flat expression on his face.

Ghirahim cleared his throat. "Erm… Three hundred years ago…?" _Definitely not alive now… Unless by some twist of fate the goddess kept him alive._

"Yeah. Really complicated and stuff." The blond waved it off as if it were no matter.

"I… see."

_Eight years living here, and all that time passing that quickly…_

"You aren't just pranking me, are you?"

"Pranking you? What would a guy like me have to gain from that?"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

_Two hundred divided by eight is… twenty five. One year here is twenty five years in Hyrule?_ Ghirahim shook his head. _Inconceivable…_

"Thank you Akri." He stood up and set the cup on the table.

"W-wait wait wait wait… You first wake me up at this late, then you scare me half outta my wits, then you leave directly afterward?!"

"Mhm."

The blond leaned back, muttering a few explicates as the other left.

"Bye Akri."

"See ya." The other muttered menacingly.

* * *

**A/N  
Sooo… Longest chapter yet, no? Let's see here… Akri and Hylnese were just spur of the moment characters. I had no real intentions of actually using them until I saw potential. (I admit it. I just liked the idea because I could play with Akri's personality, as you can tell. XD)**

**And several people were wondering just what the hell was going on. Here's your ratio for the time:**

_**1 year in the Twilight Realm = 25 years in Hyrule.**_

_**Ayup, seemed confusing till I got my timeline…**_

_**But anyways, all comments are loved and appreciated~!**_

**(PS! This chapter actually was supposed to be much, ****_much_**** longer, but I decided to split it in half. Somethin' big was supposed to happen with that mysterious woman in this chappie, but I think that will be in the next one…)**


End file.
